New World
by samsul.gothickmanpurbalingga
Summary: Perang yang tidak dapat di menangkannya membuat semua yang ada di dunianya putus asa. Dengan memberikan seluruh yang dia punya pada dirinya, sahabatnya sekaligus menghancurkan dunia tempat tinggal mereka dari intinya untuk mengakhiri perang. Secercah harapan dia tinggalkan padanya sebelum dia mengirimnya kesebuah dimensi agar dapat memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Naruto & DxD : Om Masashi & Om Ichi.

Warning,,!

Gaje, abal-abal, mainstreem, typho bertebaran dan lain sanak saudara lainnya.

Chapter : 1

Di sebuah ruang tanpa dasar dan tanpa ujung, melayang seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata biru menatap kosong kedepan. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut celana hitam yang sudah compang-camping, tubuhnya kotor penuh debu dan beberapa luka yang terlihat perlahan beregenerasi.

'' Kenapa,,'' satu kata yang terus dia ucapkan tanpa intonasi sejak dia terlempar ke ruang itu.

Di benaknya masih terlihat jelas saat sahabatnya yang telah menjadi rival abadinya memberikan seluruh kekuatannya sebelum menghancurkan dunianya yang memang telah hancur karena perang melawan 'dewa' yang di pengaruhi 'anaknya'.

'' Kenapa kamu melakukan itu, aku tidak ingin kekuatanmu. Aku hanya ingin mati bersama kalian,'' akhirnya tidak hanya kata 'kenapa' yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi sebuah kalimat walau kalimat itu menggambarkan keputus asaan yang tak terbayangkan.

Dari kejauhan nampak sesuatu melayang mendekat kearah pemuda terakhir dari dunianya itu, semakin dekat semakin jelas bentuk sesuatu itu.

Sosok Naga, itulah yang tengah mendekat kearah pemuda pirang yang masih melayang dengan pandangan kosong.

 **'' Manusia, siapa kau,? Sedang apa kau di sini,?''** sosok Naga itu bertanya pada pemuda pirang itu saat sudah dekat di sampingnya, matanya yang tajam menatap lekat bak akan memangsa pada pemuda yang tengah putus asa itu.

Pemuda yang merupakan putra tunggal dari pemimpin tertinggi di desanya itu hanya melirik sebentar melalui ujung matanya pada sosok Naga yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari makhluk yang ada di dunianya yang di gunakan untuk menghancurkan dan memanggil sang dewi oleh keturunannya untuk mewujudkan tujuannya. Kemudian pandangan pemuda itu kembali menatap kosong kedepan.

 **'' Grrrr,,,, aku bicara padamu Manusia,!''** Naga penyandang gelar Great Red itu berteriak kencang tepat di depan pemuda itu setelah dia berpindah kedepannya karena di acuhkan.

'' Pergilah, atau kalau mau memakanku silahkan.'' ujar sang pemuda tanpa intonasi yang menggambarkan sesuatu.

 **'' Baiklah kalau itu maumu,''** Great Red membuka mulutnya bersiap memakan pemuda pirang itu. **'' Tapi tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak mau memakan manusia yang tengah berputus asa,''** ucapnya mengurungkan niatnya walau sebenarnya hanya untuk menakutinya.

'' Oh, ya sudah pergilah,'' ucap pemuda itu masih tanpa intonasi.

 **'' Ck, ada juga di dunia ini manusia yang putus asanya seperti itu,? Peristiwa apa saja yang telah kau lalui, manusia,?''** Great Red nampak penasaran dengan penyebab pemuda di depannya seperti itu.

'' Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatanku, karena aku terlalu lemah hingga aku kehilangan semuanya,'' setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya sang pemuda menjawab dengan ambigu.

 **'' Oh jadi kau ingin kekuatan, huh,? Mau aku berikan kekuatanku,?''** Great Red menyeringai menunjukan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

'' Buat apa, itu semua sudah terlambat. Aku kini hanya sendirian, semuanya sudah musnah tanpa sisa,'' balas sang pemuda masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sang Naga nampak bingung dengan ucapan si pemuda, namun yang pasti otak dalam tempurungnya memikirkan satuhal. Peperangan. **'' Apa kau korban peperangan,?''** tanya Great Red mengemukakan pemikirannya.

Diam, itulah jawaban yang di berikan oleh pemuda pirang itu hingga membuat sang Naga menyeringai karena tebakannya benar.

 **'' Oh, apa kau kehilangan kekasih,? Teman,? Atau orang yang kau sayangi,? Hingga membuatmu berputus asa seperti ini,?''** tanya Great Red dengan seringaiannya yang masih terpampang.

Kembali hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Naga penggambaran Impian itu, namun nampaknya sang Naga tetap menunggu jawaban berupa suara dari sang pemuda.

'' Semua, aku kehilangan semuanya bahkan duniakupun ikut musnah. Temanku sendirilah yang melakukan itu, dia menghancurkan dunia tempatku tinggal untuk menghentikan perang yang tidak mungkin bisa kami menangkan dan dia pulalah yang mengirimkanku kesini berharap menemukan kehidupan baru yang lebih baik,'' akhirnya pemuda penggila ramen itu menjawab pertanyaan sang Naga, nadanya datar namun menggambarkan semua perasaannya.

 **'' Semuanya huh,? Memang perang apa atau melawan apa hingga membuat duniamu hancur,? Pasti tidak benar-benar hancur bukan,? Pasti masih ada sisa-sisa peperangan di sana,''** Great Red nampak sangat tertarik dengan kisang pemuda yang di temuinya di ruang dimensi tempat tinggalnya, dia tau pemuda itu bukan berasal dari tempatnya karena aura kekuatan yang di pancarkan pemuda itu sangat berbeda.

'' Yah masih ada sisa dari duniaku, yaitu debu bekas tanah pijakanku yang melayang di angkasa. Perang yang kami lakukan adalah perang melawan dewa pencipta dunia kami yang tengah di manfaatkan oleh anaknya untuk mencapai tujuannya sendiri,'' jawab pemuda pemilik nama Uzumaki Naruto itu akhirnya mau di ajak bicara oleh sang naga.

 **'' Sungguh tragis sekali kisahmu, manusia. Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan,? mewujudkan keinginan temanmu atau ada rencana lain,?''**

'' Aku,,, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya akan berdiam disini menunggu ajalku,'' kembali nada yang di gunakan oleh Naruto tanpa intonasi yang menggambarkan sesuatu.

 **'' Berdiam diri disini huh,? Tapi maaf, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya karena tempat ini miliku,''** Great Red menyeringai dan mengarahkan satu kuku jarinya kearah kepala Naruto. Muncul cahaya bulat berwarna merah hitam yang perlahan masuk kedalam kepala pemuda pirang itu. **'' Aku beri sesuatu yang sangat di inginkan di dunai ini, bersenang-senanglah kau dengan itu. Sekarang pergilah dari tempatku,''** ucap Great Red setelah menarik kembali cakarnya dan dengan tidak pedulinya membuat lubang dimensi di belakang Naruto yang kontan langsung menariknya masuk kedalam lubang itu.

'' Eh,?'' itulah tanggapan Naruto saat tubuhnya tersedot oleh lubang dimensi ciptaan Naga didepannya yang masih setia menyeringai misterius. '' Huuuuuwwaaaaaa,,,,,!'' ah akhirnya sebuah ekpresi di tunjukannya sambil berteriak nyaring.

Sementara lubang dimensi itu perlahan menutup setelah menelan pemuda pecinta ramen itu, dan sang Naga masih menatap tempat bekas lubang dimensi. **' Manusia, apa yang akan kau lakukan di dunia ini setelah melihat dan merasakan kehancuran duniamu,'** batin sang naga sebelum kembali berenang di tempatnya itu.

::

Di langit suatu kota yang berwarna hitam dengan taburan permata angkasa, muncul suatu distorsi yang membentuk sebuah lubang. Keluar dari sana seonggok tubuh pemuda pirang yang langsung terseret gaya grafitasi dari bumi hingga dia melayang jatuh dengan lumayan cepat.

'' Huuwwaaaaa,,,,! Dasar Kadal Merah Sialaaaannn,,,,! Huuuuwwwaaaaaa,,,!'' umpat pemuda itu dengan berteriak karena terus jatuh. Huft, sungguh malang nasibmu pemuda pirang...

New Word

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak Naruto datang kedunia itu dan satu bulan juga dia harus bersekolah di salah satu sekolahan di kota tempat dia mendarat dari acara jatuhnya setelah di tendang oleh Naga Impian dari tempat tinggalnya, dan dia bersekolah bukan karena keinginannya tapi perintah dari pria paruh baya beponi pirang yang tidak sengaja di temuinya dan dengan argumen serta debat yang panjang akhirnya dia menyerah dan melakukan apa yang disuruhnya.

Berjalan dengan santai memasuki sekolahan yang dulunya sekolahan khusus perempuan namun kini sudah campur walau dengan perbandingan 7:3 di mana tetap murid wanita lebih banyak dari pada murid prianya.

'' Pagi Naruto-senpai,!''

'' Pagi Naruto-kun,!''

'' Naruto-kun, pagi,!''

Sapaan yang sudah sering di dapatnya langsung merasuki telinganya, dan hanya di balasnya dengan senyuman senatural mungkin walau hanya kepalsuan karena dia masih terpaku pada dunianya yang telah hancur dan meninggalkan kepedihan yang mendalam pada hatinya.

' Huft ' dia hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan para murid wanita di sana dan membayangkan sahabatnya yang dulu pernah mengalami itu. Menundukan kepalanya dan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, senyuman tanpa kepalsuan saat mengingat masa-masa di akademi ninja dulu.

Namun tanpa dia sadari senyumannya itu malah membuat para gadis yang melihatnya merona pipinya tanpa bisa di tahan karena mungkin menurut mereka dia terlihat,,, manis,?

'' Yoo, Naruto-san,! Pagi,!'' dari arah belakangnya sebuah sapaan menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya berbalik pada sosok yang memanggilnya.

'' Pagi juga, Issei-san,'' balas Naruto pada pemuda berambut coklat yang barusan menyapanya.

Dia adalah salah satu teman dekatnya di sekolah itu, walau masih banyak teman yang lainnya namun pemuda itu yang paling dekat dengannya karena mereka sekelas. Yah walau aura yang di rasakan oleh Naruto tidak seperti dulu saat mereka bertemu, beberapa minggu dia merasakan aura dari sahabatnya itu berubah mirip aura beberapa siswa di sana yang pastinya jumlahnya tidak banyak dan malah orang terpandang di sekolah itu.

Namun, bagi Naruto tidaklah masalah asal jangan sampai berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya berpandangan lain dan cenderung ke pada rasa tidak suka ataupun benci bahkan bisa di cap musuh olehnya.

'' Ne, seperti biasa huh,? Dapat sapaan dari para gadis,?'' ujar Issei dengan nada iri. '' aku benar-benar iri padamu, Naruto-san,''

'' Kamu juga bisa mendapatkan yang seperti itu, Issei-san. Syaratnya buang atau kurangi kemesumanmu itu yang sudah lebih dari akut,'' balas Naruto memberi saran walau dengan nada bercanda.

' Strike '

Issei langsung tertunduk lesu mendengar saran dari pemuda pirang di depannya, namun itu hanya sesaat karena di bola matanya kini seperti ada api yang membara.

'' Itu tidak bisa, Naruto-san. Karena dengan kemesumanku aku akan membuat kerajaan Harem, dan aku akan puas-puasin meremas Oppai dari para Haremku,'' ucapnya penuh semangat yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan penuh jijik dari siswi yang lewat di sekitarnya. '' Eh,?'' ujarnya bingung saat pandangannya tidak melihat pemuda pirang yang di ajak bisaca di depannya dan malah sudah berjalan jauh akan memasuki gedung sekolahan.

'' Semoga tercapai cita-citamu, Issei-san,!'' samar-samar dia mendengar kata dukungan dari sahabatnya itu yang tengah melambaikan tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan terus berjalan, memang kini pendengarannya lebih tajam dari sebelumnya karena peristiwa yang telah di alaminya.

'' Te-terimakasih Naruto-san, kau adalah teman sejatiku,'' ucapnya dengan air mata anime beruraian keluar dari kedua matanya.

Kembali dia di pandang jijik oleh para siswi yang lewat tidak jauh darinya dan buru-buru menghindar darinya, drop itulah yang Issei rasakan melihat pandangan dari para gadis di sana. Kemudian dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gedung sekolahan karena jam pelajaran pertama sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

:::

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, dan kini Naruto sedang berjalan kearah bangku Issei setelah menolak ajakan para siswi perempuan untuk kekantin bersama.

'' Issei-san, aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kamu terlibat banyak masalah yang serius yah,'' ucapnya sambil duduk di meja samping meja milik pemuda berambut coklat yang di sapanya.

'' Yah, begitulah. Sangat serius malahan,'' balas Issei dengan tampang lesu.

'' Sepertinya setelah kamu bergabung dalam Klub itu masalah itu tidak pernah lepas darimu,''

'' Huft, memang tapi biarpun begitu aku tetap senang karena aku bisa terus melihat Oppai besar milik Rias-Buchou dan Akeno-senpai,!'' kali ini bukan wajah lesu yang di tunjukan oleh pemuda penggemar Oppai itu, melainkan wajah penuh semangat dan ambisi. '' Tapi masalah kali ini sepertinya sangat pelik dan sangat sulit di seleseikan. Tidak ada yang membantu dan mendukungku, jadi aku harus menyeleseikannya sendiri,'' tambahnya kembali berwajah murung.

'' Nih ambil,'' Naruto menyodorkan sebuah Kunai bercabang tiga pada Issei. '' Jika kau dalam keadaan darurat yang mengancam nyawamu, goyangkan atau lemparkan Kunai itu. Aku akan datang untuk menolongmu,'' ujarnya saat mendapat tatapan bingung dari sahabatnya itu.

'' Serius,? Hanya dengan benda ini kamu akan bisa langsung datang ketempatku,? Sugoi,'' tanya Issei sambil terkagum.

'' Simpan saja, nanti juga kamu tau. Hanya teman dekatku saja yang aku beri benda itu,'' ucap Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

'' Naruto-san,! Mau kemana,?''

'' Menyendiri,'' balas singkat Naruto yang sudah sampai di pintu kelas.

'' Huh, aneh. Tapi terimakasih, Naruto-san,'' gumam Issei sambil melihat Kunai cabang tiga di tangannya sebelum menyimpannya.

Sementara di tempat Naruto, dia kini sedang tiduran di atap bangunan sekolahnya. Memandang awan yang bergerak pelan dengan Background langit biru.

'' Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata-chan, Kakashi-sensei, sedang apa kalian di sana,? Apa kalian puas membuatku begini,? Membuatku hidup sendiri dengan semua beban berat yang kalian tinggalkan,'' gumam Naruto dengan datar dan terdengar sedih.

Dengan di sadarinya, sesosok gadis mungil berambut hitam pendek nampak mendengarkan Nnaruto dari balik pintu yang menuju atap gedung itu. Niatan awalnya dia mau membuka pintu, namun saat mendengar ada suara dari balik pintu dia lebih memilih mendengarkannya dulu.

'' Ini membingungkan, kalian membiarkan aku hidup sementara aku ingin mati menyusul kalian. Namun sebelum aku mati aku harus melakukan satu hal besar dulu agar kalian tidak menghajarku nanti,'' Naruto masih bergumam, mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya dengan masih memandang langit. '' Pasti kalau kalian menghajarku, pukulan Sakura-chanlah yang paling menyakitkan,'' bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman saat membayangkan bogeman dari sahabat pinknya.

'' Huft, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah karena akan ada yang mencegahku untuk itu. Apa aku harus mempelajari Jutsu terlarang milik Nidaime agar kalian bisa bersamaku lagi,?'' dia menghela nafas pelan dan mengucapkan pemikiran yang terlintas di otaknya.

 **'' Jangan bodoh Naruto, aku yakin mereka tidak akan senang jika kau melakukan itu,''** sebuah suara berdengung di kepalanya, suara yang amat di kenalinya.

'' Tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi hidup sendiri, hidup tanpa mereka Kurama,'' balas Naruto pada partnernya itu.

 **'' Naruto, ada alasan kenapa bocah uciha itu mengirimpanmu ke sebuah lorong dimensi. Dia berharap kau melanjutkan perjuangan mereka di tempatmu yang baru, mereka berharap dan yakin kau dapat melalui semua itu walau tanpa mereka,''** Nasihat dari sosok berbulu yang numpang tinggal di dalam tubuhnya.

'' Mungkin kamu benar, Kurama. Tapi bagaimana aku melakukannya sedangkan keadaanku sedang begini,?'' tanya Naruto meski dia membenarkan Nasihat dari partnernya itu namun dia masih ragu untuk melakukannya.

 **'' Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa, masih ada aku partnermu yang akan selalu membantu dan menunggumu juga si kadal merah yang tiba-tiba numpang di dalam tubuhmu,''** Kurama memberi semangat pada hostnya.

 **' Duagh '**

 **'' Adow, grrr,,, kadal merah kenapa kau menjitaku,!''** Kurama nampak menggeram dan mengaduh terdengar dari suaranya.

 **[ Siapa yang kau sebut kadal merah, rubah hitam bulukan,!]** sebuah suara lain membalas ucapan Kurama.

 **'' Tentu saja kau, kadal merah. Grrr,,, siapa yang kau sebut rubah hitam bulukan hah,!''**

 **[ Tentu saja kau lah, ck. Aku bukan kadal merah, tapi aku seekor Naga, rubah ]**

 **'' Ck, itu sama sajalah. Sama-sama sejenis reptil ''**

 **[ Tentu saja bedalah, akukan besar sedangkan kadal kan kecil. Juga aku bisa menyemburkan api yang sangat panas sedangkan kadal tidak ]**

 **'' Ya ya ya, aku mengalah. Kadal merah besar yang bisa menyemburkan api,''**

 **[ Hoi,,,]**

'' Kalian bisa diam tidak,? Kepalaku pusing tau mendengar perdebatan kalian,?'' ucap kesal Naruto menghentikan perdebatan dua makhluk yang numpang tinggal di dalam tubuhnya.

 **'' [...] ''**

Tidak ada sahutan, hanya keheningan yang dia dapat.

'' Nah begitu lebih baik,'' gumam Naruto masih terus memandang langit yang bergerak pelan.

'' Huft, baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti alur takdir ini dan menerima kekuatan serta pengorbananmu, Sasuke. Aku akan menggunakan apa yang kamu berikan padaku untuk mewujudkan keinginan luhur kita. Akan aku lakukan itu walau bukan di tempat kita,'' akhirnya dia menerima kehidupannya kini, walau masih terbelenggu sebuah keputus asaan namun dia akan mencoba untuk keluar dari kubangan itu.

Sementara gadis di balik pintu masih setia mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan pemuda pirang itu, walau dia bingung karena sosok yang sedang di untitnya seperti bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang namun dia hanya mendengarkan suaranya saja, tidak ada suara lain yang di dengarnya walau sudah mengkonsentrasikan pendengarannya.

Mengindahkan sebentar pemikirannya, dia kembali ke tujuan awalnya yaitu menegur sang pemuda karena jam pelajaran sekolah sudah di mulai lagi.

Membuka pintu di sampingnya dan mendekat kearah pemuda yang masih senan tiasa berbaring sambil menatap awan di langit.

'' Uzumaki-san, jam pelajaran sudah di mulai. Kenapa kamu masih disini,? Cepat masuh kekelasmu sebelum aku hukum,'' tegur gadis itu dengan nada tegasnya.

Naruto menengok keasal suara kemudian bangkit berdiri dan memberikan senyuman yang sering di tunjukannya. '' Maaf, Kaichou-san. Aku ketiduran jadi tidak mendengar bel masuk kelas,'' ucapnya beralasan dengan sebuah kebohongan.

'' Kalau begitu, cepat kembali kekelasmu,'' ucapan dengan nada memerintak tak mau di bantah keluar dari bibir tipis ketua OSIS akademi kuoh.

'' Baiklah, Kaichou-san. Aku kekelas dulu,'' balas Naruto lalu berjalan kearah pintu arah tangga untuk kembali kekelasnya.

Sona, nama gadis itu. Menatap punggung lebar Naruto yang kini menghilang di balik pintu.

' Uzumaki-san, peristiwa apa yang telah kau alami hingga membuatmu seperti itu,?' batin Sona penasaran, namun kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalannya menghilangkan pemikiran itu dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk berkeliling mencari siswa yang belum kembali kekelas.

:::

'' Buchou, Walaupun Buchou dan Akeno-senpai tidak mau membantu aku akan tepat kesana. Kalau aku keluar dari naungan keluarga Gremory bisa menolong temanku, akan aku lakukan karena seorang sahabat pernah bilang padaku ' Orang yang melanggar perintah di sebut sampah, tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah ','' ucap Issei panjang lebar sambil keluar dari ruang Klub yang dia ikuti.

Sementara itu, dua gadis berparas ayu yang mendengar ucapan Issei mematung di tempatnya. Memikirkan kata-kata yang di keluarkan oleh salah satu bidaknya itu.

'' Huft, Akeno. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi rumit,'' Rias selaku King mengurut pelipisnya karena pusing memikirkan kelakuan salah satu anggotanya.

'' Ara ara, fufufu. Issei-kun keras kepala juga ya, tapi baru pertama kali aku lihat dia seserius itu,'' Akeno dengan gaya khasnya membalas ucapan Rias dan malah memuji pemuda berambut coklat itu.

'' Ck, ini bukan saatnya memujinya. Huft, sepertinya kita sendiri yang harus turun tangan, Kiba dan Koneko-chan sedang ada kontrak dengan Klien mereka masing-masing,'' Rias berdecak mendengar ucapan Queennya.

'' Tapi lebih baik kita melihat keadaannya dulu sebelum ikut turun tangan,'' saran Akeno.

'' Kau benar, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat,'' ucap Rias membenarkan dan bangkit dari duduknya sebelum membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi untuk memindahkan mereka ketempat tujuan.

:::

Di tempat Issei sekarang ini, atau lebih tepatnya di dalam Gereja yang sudah bobrok karena tidak pernah di rawat.

Keadaannya terbilang tidak baik, dan beberapa luka di dera tubuhnya akibat ulah dari makhluk bersayap gagak dan seorang pendeta gila yang kini tertawa senang melihat keadaannya.

'' Maa~ maa~, Iblis-chyaan,,, sekarang aku akan memisahkan kepala dari tubuhmu,,, hyaaa,,,!'' pendeta itu melesat kearah Issei dengan cepat dengan pedang cahayanya yang siap tebas.

' Cih, sial,! Apa aku akan berakhir di sini,? Tidak, setidaknya aku harus menolong Asia-chan dulu sebelum mati,' batinnya bertekad.

Tangannya entah sadar atau tidak mengambil sesuatu dari katung celananya dan dengan itu dia menahan tebasan pedang cahaya dari lawannya.

'' Mati kau Iblis-chan,,!'' seru sang pendeta menebaskan pedang cahaya di tangannya kearah Issei.

' Trank,,, swung,,, sleb '

benda yang di gunakan Issei untuk menahan tebasan pendeta gila itu terlempar dan menancap di langit-langit Gereja.

'' Hahaha,,, sekarang kau pasti mati,!'' kembali pendeta itu menebaskan pedangnya sambil tertawa gila.

Issei yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya dan menggerakan tangan kirinya yang terbalut Gountlet merah untuk menahan serangan itu.

' Tank '

kembali Issei dapat menahannya dan kini malah menggenggamnya dengan erat.

'' Sugoi~ Iblis-chyan bisa menahan seranganku lagi~, tapi bagaimana dengan ini,!'' Pendeta gila itu mengambil sebuah pistol berjenis revolver dengan tangan kirinya dan mengarahkan tepat keperut Issei.

Pemuda penyuka Oppai itu kembali melebarkan matanya melihat serangan dadakan yang pasti tidak dapat di hindarinya itu.

'' Mati kau,!'' pendeta gila itu menari pelatuk pistolnya membuat Issei semakin melebarkan matanya.

::

Di tempat Naruto kini berada, dia tengah memegang sebuah busur panah dengan anak panah siap di lesatkannya ke target tujuan.

' Syut '

Anak panah itu di lesatkannya dan tepat mengenai titik tengah target sasaran meskipun jarak antara dia dan target bukanlah jarak yang dekat, sekitar seratus meter lebih.

Dia memang memasuki klub memanah di sekolahnya karena dia ingin mempunyai keahlian itu untuk menutupi keahlian Ninjanya suapaya tidak ada yang mencurigainya.

Saat dia akan mengambil anak panahnya lagi, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu.

' Ini tanda dari Kunai yang aku berikan pada Issei, jangan-jangan,,,!' batinnya khawatir pada sahabat satu kelasnya itu. Dan dalam sekali kompresan chakra dia menghilang dengan kilatan kuning khas jutsu yang di turunkan oleh Tou-sannya.

Naruto muncul di langit-langit gereja, tempat dimana kunai yang di berikannya pada Issei menancap. Dan dengan reflek yang bagus karena tempat mendarat yang tidak terduga, dia langsung mengalirkan chakranya kekakinya dan berdiri terbalik di langit-langit gereja.

Direksinya melihat teman sekelasnya dalam kesulitan karena sedang bertarung melawan orang yang tingkatannya berbeda, sementara di sekitar sahabatnya itu terlihat beberapa makhluk dengan sayap gagak di punggungnya.

Beruntung, dia menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya begitu dia muncul hingga mereka yang ada di sana tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

'' Mati kau,,!''

Matanya melebar saat dia melihat keasal suara, dengan cepat dia mengambil satu anak panah yang langsung di lesatkannya pada sosok yang tengah membahayakan sahabatnya.

' Syut '

Anak panak itu melesat dengan sangat cepat bak sebuah peluru, membelah angin dengan halus menuju sasarannya yaitu tangan yang Sedang memegang sebuah revolver.

:::

kembali ke tempat Issei.

'' Mati kau,,!''

Setelah dia mendengar deklarasi yang membahayakan nyawanya, dia langsung memejamkan matanya menunggu ajal yang sudah pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

' Syut,, stab,'

Sebuah anak panah melesat cepat dan menancap di lantai karena target sasaran anak panah itu berhasil menghindarinya walau nyaris saja tangannya tertembus anak panah itu.

'' Siapa itu,! Siapa yang menggangguku membunuh Iblis hina ini,!'' Freed, nama pendeta itu. Dia berteriak dengan marah karena ada pengganggu yang menghalanginya membunuh Iblis muda di depannya.

' Tap '

Sebuah suara sesuatu yang mendarat di lantai, dia tidak terlihat karena ada di bagian gelap yang tertutup bayangan.

' Tap,,tap,,tap,,'

Suara langkah kaki terdengar setelah suara sesuatu yang mendarat di lantai Gereja itu.

'' Issei, sudah aku bilang kalau dalam keadaan bahaya atau membutuhkan bantuan, lempar Kunai yang aku berikan.. Kalau kamu melakukannya lebih awal pasti kamu tidak akan terluka seperti itu,'' ucap sosok dari balik bayangan yang kini mulai terlihat penampakannya.

Issei yang tidak merasakan sakit dan mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, menengok kebelakang kearah asal suara.

Matanya melebar kaget melihat siapa yang telah menolongnya. '' Na-Naruto-san,'' gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Naruto mendekat kearah Issei dengan busur panah tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya.

'' Perlu bantuan, huh,?'' tanya Naruto setelah berada di samping pemuda berambut coklat itu, mata birunya yang membeku tidak seperti dulu menatap lekat kearah Freed yang nampak sedang kesal.

'' Siapa kau,! Kenapa kau menghalangiku membunuh Iblis hina itu,!'' seru Freed marah sambil mendelik kearah Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab, namun matanya nampak awas mengantisipasi serangan yang akan datang. Instingnya yang memang sudah sangat terlatih merasakan suatu bahaya dari sekitarnya.

Mata biru bekunya memfokuskan pandangannya kebelakang Freed, lebih tepatnya kearah sosok di balik bayangan yang tengah membuat sesuatu yang bercahaya dan kalau tebakannya benar pasti seluruh makhluk yang sama dengan sosok itu sedang membuat sesuatu yang serupa.

'' Ow, kau tuli ya Manusia,! Baiklah, aku akan membunuhmu dulu sebelum membunuh Iblis hina itu,'' ucap Freed menyeringai. '' Kalian,! Bunuh dia,!'' lanjutnya memerintah entah pada siapa sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto dengan pedang cahaya di tangan kanannya.

' Syut, syut, syut, syut, syut,'

Namun sebelum sosok yang di perintah oleh Freed melancarkan serangannya, Naruto telah melesatkan lebih dulu anak panahnya dengan sangat cepat kearah mereka dan mengenai telak bagian di atara mata mereka. Total sepuluh anak panah berlapis chakra yang dia lesatkan untuk mencabut nyawa mereka para malaikat pendosa.

Erangan tercipta saat tubuh mereka melebur menjadi partikel debu saat nyawa mereka meninggalkan raga mereka dengan paksa.

Freed hanya bisa melebarkan matanya melihat itu semua, serangan yang amat cepat yang tidak mungkin bisa di lakukan oleh manusia biasa. Matanya kian melebar saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping buruannya sudah mengarahkan tiga anak panah kearahnya.

Issei yang melihat sahabatnya dengan mudah mengalahkan bahkan membunuh mereka yang telah menjadikannya seperti itu hanya bisa terkejut dengan mata melebar, mulutnya membisu tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

'' Si-siapa kau,! Ke-kenapa kau dapat membunuh mereka dengan mudah,?!'' tanya Freed sambil berteriak, dia agak menggigil saat melihat tatapan mata yang di tunjukan oleh pemuda pirang yang kini sedang mengancam nyawanya. Tatapan yang begitu tajam dan berisi berbagai perasaan yang tidak bisa di gambarkannya.

' Kreet '

Bunyi dari busur Naruto yang kian di tarik untuk menambah daya lesat anak panahnya menjawab pertanyaan dari pendeta gila yang kini melangkah mundur.

'' Situasinya tidak sesuai dengan rencana, aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne Iblis-chyan, suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu dan kau manusia, aku akan membalas semua ini,!'' Freed melempar sesuatu sebesar kelereng di depannya yang kemudian meledakan cahaya yang amat terang hingga menghalangi pandangan pemuda di depannya untuk kemudian dirinya kabur.

Naruto masih tetap pada posisinya, dia tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan bom cahaya yang di gunakan pendeta lamannya untuk kabur. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membunuhnya tadi tapi tidak di lakukannya karena menurutnya bukan waktu yang tepat.

Kemudian dia menurunkan busurnya dan menyimpan kembali anak panah yang belum di lesatkannya ke tempat anak panah di punggungnya, kemudian dia menengok kearah sahabatnya yang berdiri persih di sampingnya.

'' Issei-san, sedang apa kamu disini,? Melawan makhluk aneh seperti mereka sendirian lagi,?'' tanya Naruto dengan nada bersahabatnya.

'' Na-Naruto-san,,,'' Issei menggelengkan kepalannya saat akan mengeluarkan banyak pertanyaan yang terbang kesana-kemari di dalam kepalanya. '' Naruto-san, cepat kita tolong Asia-chan,! Dia sedang dalam bahaya,'' lanjutnya dengan serius.

'' Asia-chan,?'' tanya Naruto sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

'' Di-dia temanku, teman baruku. Dia dimanfaatkan seseorang dan kini dia sedang dalam bahaya,'' jelas singkat Issei dengan pandangan sedih dan tangan terkepal erat.

'' Temanmu adalah temanku juga, ayo kita selamatkan dia,'' ucap Naruto kini melihat altar yang ada di gereja itu.

'' Na-Naruto-san,'' gumam Issei tidak percaya dan terharu karena sahabatnya itu mau membantunya.

'' Sisanya, serahkan saja padaku. Keadaanmu sudah terlalu parah untuk melanjutkan pertarungan, kamu berlindung di belakangku saja,'' ucap Naruto melangkah maju kearah altar, diamana dia merasakan aura jahat berasa.

'' Umm, terimakasih bantuannya,'' ujar Issei mengikuti langkah Naruto.

'' Terimakasihnya simpan saja, kita ini adalah teman jadi jangan sungkan meminta bantuan padaku,'' balas Naruto yang kini sudah menyingkirkan altar dan melihat tangga rahasia di bawahnya. '' Ayo,'' dia dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga itu dengan Issei di belangnya.

Setelah sampai di ujung anak tangga, mereka di hadapkan dengan sebuah pintu yang amat besar yang tertutup rapat menyembunyikan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

'' Issei, aku harap kamu mau merahasiakan kemampuanku,'' ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menjulurkan tangannya kedepan.

'' Maksud Nar-,,'' ucapan Issei terpotong saat melihat di telapak tangan Naruto yang terjulur kedepan terbentuk suatu bola berwarna biru langit yang di dalamnya terdapat benang-benang yang berputar dengan sangat teratur.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan menambah chakranya pada bola Rasengan yang tengah di buatnya hingga Rasengan yang tadinya sebesar bola takrou kini berubah sebesar lima kali bola basket.

'' Rasengan,!''

Seru Naruto sambil mengarahkan bola chakra buatannya kearah pintu dengan dorongan yang sangat kuat.

' Duar '

Pintu itu hancur berkeping-keping dan berhamburan kedalam ruangan hingga mengagetkan semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

'' Asia,!'' seru Issei setelah kembali dari rasa kagetnya pada sahabat satu kelasnya itu dan melihat kedalam, walau masih ada debu yang menghalangi namun matanya lebih tajam dari pada manusia biasa. Di dalam ruangan, temannya itu terikat pada sebuah salib besar dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Saat hendak melesat kedepan dia di halangi oleh dua puluh Exorciss dan dua puluh malaikat pendosa, hingga dia hanya bisa melangkahkan satu kakinya di depan Naruto.

'' Ufufufu,,, Kau terlambat Iblis hina, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan,'' ucap perempuan yang memakai pakaian berjenis kekurangan bahan dan sepasang sayap gagak di punggungnya tertawa angkus sambil memperlihatkan dua buah cahaya yang melayang di atas tangan kanannya.

'' Kalawaner, apa yang kau lakukan pada Asia-chan,!'' seru marah Issei, tangannya terkepal sangat erat.

'' Issei-san,'' walaupun sangat pelan, ucapan Asia yang menyebutkan namanya terdengar jelas di telinganya hingga membuat perhatiannya teralih kearah temannya itu. Matanya melebar saat melihat Asia tersenyum kearahnya sebelum matanya tertutup rapat.

'' Asia,!'' teriak Issei memanggil namun tidak ada reaksi dari gadis yang di panggil. '' Kau,!'' dia hendak meju kedepan namu pundaknya di tahan seseorang.

'' Naruto, apa-,''

'' Issei, biar aku yang mengurus ini. Aku benci melihat kejadian seperti ini,'' ucap datar Naruto meju kedepan Issei. '' Kau fokus menolong gadis itu setelah aku membuka jalan,'' lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tangannya kebelakang, mengambil lima anak panah sekaligus.

'' Hahaha,,, akhirnya aku akan di akui oleh Azazel-sama karena berhasil mendapatkan Seacret Gear yang sangat berharga ini,'' tawa Kalawaner membahana setelah memasah dua buah benda bercahaya yang ternyata sebuah cincin di kedua jari manisnya. '' Dan kau Iblis hina juga Manusia rendahan, bersiaplah menemui ajal kalian,'' lanjutnya menatap kearah Naruto dan Issei. '' Kalian, ser-''

' Syut, syut, syut, '

Ucapan perintah yang akan di lakukan Kalawaner tidak dapat di lanjutkannya saat puluhan anak panah berselubung sesuatu berwarna biru menembus kepala, jantung, dan bagian fital lainnya dari bawahannya hingga empat puluh bawahannya yang ada di sana mati seketika dan beberapa langsung melebur menjadi debu.

'' Kau,!'' geram Kalawaner marah melihat bawahannya mati dengan sangat mudah.

'' Sekarang Issei,!'' seru Naruto melesat kearah Kalawaner dengan Kunai yang sebelumnya dia berikan pada temannya itu di tangan kanannya dan berselimut aura berpendar berwarna biru hingga seperti sebuah perpanjangan dari kunai itu.

'' Kau tidak akan bisa me-''

' Crash, crash,'

ucapan Kalawaner terpotong saat dia akan terbang namun tidak jadi karena pemuda pirang yang menjadi lawannya menghilang di pertengahan langkahnya dan muncul di depannya kemudian langsung memotong kedua tangannya dengan sesuatu pisou aneh menurutnya.

'' Ba-bagaimana bisa,? Argh,,,!'' gumamnya penuh tanya dan mengerang merasakan sakit dua lengannya yang terputus.

'' Banyak bicara saat melawanku, artinya sudah bersiap bertemu dewa kematian,'' ucap datar Naruto sambil menghunuskan kunainya kearah dada Kalawaner hingga tembus kebelakang.

Kalawaner yang masih terkejut akibat serangan awal Naruto, tidak bisa menghindar saat pemuda itu menyerangnya kembali yang telak membuatnya nyawanya lepas dari jazadnya.

'' Argh,, tidak mungkin,!'' raung Kalawaner sebelum melebur menjadi debu.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menghentikan aliran chakra pada kunainya, dia masih berdiri menatap bekas lawannya berada.

'' Asia,! Asia bangun, aku datang untuk menolongmu,''

Perhatian Naruto teralih keasal suara, dia melihat sahabatnya tengah memangku kepala Asia yang pasti sudah tidak bernyawa.

Naruto kemudian menunduk dan mengambil dua buah cincin bercahaya hijau lembut yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian dia melangkah kearah Issei.

'' Asia, kumohon bangunlah,'' Issei masih terus membangunkan Asia walau hasilnya percuma, airmatanya telah mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

Naruto jongkok di depan Issei dan menatap kearah wajah pucat Asia.

'' Naruto, tolong Asia. Kumohon,'' pinta Issei memelas.

'' Kamu menganggap dia seperti apa,? Teman atau lebih dari itu,?'' tanya datar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah putih Asia.

'' Asia-chan lebih dari teman bagiku, walau kita baru saja bertemu beberapa saat tapi dia sudah aku anggap adik. Dia selalu sendirian, di buang oleh organisasi tempatnya bekerja, di fitnah karena menolong orang. Aku,,, aku ingin melindunginya, dia sosok yang rapuh jadi aku ingin melindunginya. Melindungi senyuman cerahnya, senyuman yang sangat tulus dan polos. Walau sebentar tapi dia sudah membuatku seperti seorang kakak, mungkin aku remaja bernafsu besar yang tergila-gila pada Oppai, tapi saat di dekatnya semua itu hilang dan hanya perasaan untuk melindunginya.'' jawab Issei panjang lebar menjelaskan perasaannya pada gadis di pangkuannya yang tidak lebih dari seorang kakak.

'' Begitu ya, lalu kalau dia hidup lagi kamu memilih dia berubah menjadi sejenismu atau dia tetap menjadi manusia,?'' tanggap Naruto dan kembali bertanya.

Issei agak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, dia menyangka kalau temannya itu sudah tau siapa dirinya.

'' Aku sudah tau siapa Kamu, Issei. Walau aku tidak mengerti tapi auramu berubah sejak dua minggu lalu, namun aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu karena sahabat tidak memandang apapun,'' terang Naruto yang membuat Issei tambah kaget, namun kemudian senyuman tercipta di bibirnya.

'' Begitu ya, jadi kamu sudah tau,'' ujar Issei sambil menunduk menatap wajah Asia.

Ucapannya itu sukses menarik perhatian dari Naruto hingga kini dia menatapnya dengan bingung.

'' Kalau dengan menjadikannya dia menjadi Iblis bisa membuatnya hidup kembali, aku akan mengijinkannya. Tapi jika dia bisa hidup kembali sebagai manusia, aku akan lebih senang,'' ucap Issei sambil menyeka wajah Asia dengan tangannya.

'' Begitu ya,'' ujar Naruto kembali menatap wajah Asia. Kini giliran Issei yang teralihakn perhatiannya dari wajah Asia ke arah Naruto, dia menatap bingung tidak mengerti kearah sahabatnya itu.

'' Baringkan dia dan kamu menjauhlah sedikit,'' perintah Naruto masih menatap wajah Asia.

'' Na-Naruto-san,,,''

'' Sudah lakukan saja, semua orang memiliki kesempatan kedua. Dia gadis yang baik menurut ceritamu jadi dia tidak layak meninggalkan dunia ini dalam umur yang terlalu muda,'' sela Naruto kini persimpuh dengan satu lututnya.

'' Te-terimakasih Naruto-san,'' ucap Issei dengan sangat lalu membaringkan Asia diatas lantai marmer di bawahnya, kemudian dia berjalan mundur agak menjauh di belakang Naruto.

'' Terimakasihnya kamu simpan saja, kita ini sahabat.'' ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

' Sasuke, maaf aku akan menggunakan kekuatanmu. Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa menyusulmu karena aku sudah melakukan satu kebaikan sesuai dengan harapanmu,' batin Naruto sambil mengalirkan sejumlah chakra ke kedua bola matanya.

Saat dia membuka matanya, matanya kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar cepat. Kemudian tiga tomoe itu masuk kedalam pupil di tengahnya dan berganti dengan pola bintang bersudut delapan dengan Background merah. (EMS Sasuke) dia masih terus mengalirkan chakranya hinga matanya berubah menjadi putih, dimana mata kirinya kini berpola riak air dengan tiga cincin, dan di masing-masing cincin terdapat tiga tomoe yang berputar berlawanan arah, sementara pupilnya masih berbentuk pola bintang delapan. Sementara mata kanannya juga berwarna putih, namun tidak ada pola riak airnya, hanya ada pola bintang enam di tengahnya.

Sekiranya selesei membangkitkan mata sahabatnya di kedua matanya, dia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan dengan cepat merangkai Heandseal yang memang sudah tercetak jelas di kepalanya karena pemberian dari sahabatnya.

Memfokuskan chakranya agar setabil dan menyeleseikan Heandsealnya sambil menahan Heandseal terakhir.

'' Gedo Rinei Tensei ''

Ucap Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya sambil terus mengontrol chakranya.

Tanah sedikit bergetar dan dari tempat sambing kanan Asia muncul sebuah kepala aneh berwarna ungu dengan garis-garis putih. Kepala itu lalu membuka mulutnya, dan dari dalam mulutnya keluar sesuatu berwarna hijau lembut yang kemudian masuk kedalam tubuh Asia. Kepala itu kembali menutup mulutnya dan menghilang masuk kedalam tanah.

Melihat itu Naruto melepas Heandseal terakhirnya dan langsung bertumpu pada dua lengannya dengan nafas memburu dan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Issei terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan apa yang di lakukan sahabatnya itu. Dia terlalu terkejut dan takut untuk mendekat hingga hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya.

'' A-Asia-chan, bangunlah. Ada seseorang yang menunggumu,'' bisik pelas Naruto sambil mengelus pipi putih Asia.

Perlahan namun pasti, kelopak mata Asia berkedut sebelum akhirnya terbuka memperlihatkan mata indahnya.

Asia yang baru saja membuka matanya terkaget karena ada pemuda asing yang wajahnya lumayan dekat dengan wajahnya.

'' Si-siapa anda,?'' tanya Asia bingung.

'' Syukurlah, jutsuku berhasil. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang,'' ujar parau Naruto.

' Brukh '

Naruto jatuh tersuungkur kesamping dengan darah keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya, namun seulah senyuman tulus tersungging di bibirnya.

'' Kyaaa,,, pemuda-san,,, pemuda-san, anda kenapa,?'' pekik Asia terkaget yang sontak langsung membuatnya terduduk.

'' Asia,!'' seru Issei senang namun tatapannya langsung khawatir saat melihat temannya tersungkur di atas lantai. '' Naruto-san,!'' dia kemudian mendekat kearah sahabatnya, kemudian melentangkannya guna melihat keadaannya.

'' Issei-san, apa yang terjadi,? Kenapa aku bisa hidup kembali,?'' tanya Asia bingung sambil menatap kearah pemuda berambut coklat di samping tubuh pemuda pirang di depannya.

'' Naruto-san yang menolongmu, dia menghidupkamu kembali. Tapi, malah giliran dia yang seperti ini,'' jawab Issei sambil mengecek denyut nadi Naruto. '' Naruto-san, kau tidak matikan,?'' tanyanya yang di balas dengan keheningan.

'' A-apa,?!'' kaget Asia langsung menatap lekat kearah Naruto, airmatanya kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Di belakang mereka, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah. Dan dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar dua sosok berparas ayu.

'' Ara ara,,, sepertinya kita terlambat, Buchou,'' ujar salah satu dari mereka.

'' Kamu benar, Akeno. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh,'' sahut sosok yang di panggil Buchou.

'' Umm,,, kenapa ada Uzumaki-san disini,? Dan sepertinya dia tengah sekarat,?'' ucap Akeno dengan nada tanya.

'' Itulah yang aku bilang aneh,'' ujar Rias sang King dari gadis di sampingnya. '' Issei-kun, apa yang terjadi,? Apa kamu yang mengalahkan mereka semua,?'' lanjutnya bertanya pada pemuda yang menjadi salah satu bidaknya.

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Issei menengok kebelakang keasal suara. Di sana berdiri dua Onee-sama yang sangat dia kagumi dan juga King dari dirinya.

'' Buchou, bisa tolong Naruto,?'' pinta Issei memelas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kingnya.

'' Huft, padahal aku menyiapkan satu bidak untuk suster itu tapi ternyata dia tidak papa. Baiklah, akan aku coba menyelamatkannya dengan mereinkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis dalam naungan keluargaku,'' Rias maju mendekati Issei dan mengeluarkan sebuah bidak mentri untuk melakukan ritual guna menyelamatkan Naruto. '' Bisa beri aku sedikit ruang,?'' pintanya.

Issei yang mengerti kemudian menyingkir, namun Asia nampaknya enggan dan masih duduk bersimpuh di samping Naruto dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Rias tidak mempermasalahkan Asia, dia kemudian bersimpuh di sisi lain tubuh Naruto. Meletakan bidak menteri di atas tubuh Naruto dan memulai ritual.

'' Aku, Rias Gremory membangkitkanmu kembali menjadi Iblis dalam naungan bangsawan Gremory. Uzumaki Naruto, bangunlah kau sebagai Iblis sekarang,'' ucap Rias menyerukan mantra pembangkitan.

Lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremori muncul di bawah tubuh Naruto, perlahan lingkaran sihir itu mengecil serta bidak Menteri di atas tubuh Naruto bersinar terang.

' Pluk '

Namun, bukannya masuk bidak Menteri itu malah terlempar dari tubuh Naruto seakan tubuhnya menolak bidak yang di korbankan untuk membangkitkannya.

' Eh,?'

Tiga iblis di sana nampak kaget dengan kejadian itu, karena baru pertama kali mereka lihat hal seperti itu.

'' Tubuhnya menolak,?'' ujar Rias tidak percaya.

'' Atau bidak Menteri itu tidak cocok dengan dirinya,?'' ujar Issei menebak.

'' Ara, sepertinya lebih dari sekedar bidak Menteri untuk menjadikannya Iblis. Mungkin bidak raja,?'' ucap Akeno dengan gaya bicaranya. '' Apa dia mempunyai kekuatan atau Seacred Gear yang hebat,?'' lanjutnya dengan nada tanya.

Asia nampaknya masih tak terpengaruh dengan sekitarnya, dia malah mengangkat kedua tangannya kedepan dada dan menyatukannya.

'' Hiks,,, Kami-O, jangan ambil nyawa pemuda ini. Aku belum berterimakasih padanya, Engkau memberiku kesempatan kedua jadi tolong beri dirinya kesempatan kedua juga. Hiks,,, hiks,,, ji- jika Engkau ingin mengambil nyawanya, ambil saja nyawaku sebagai gantinya. A- aku tidak bisa menerima pengorbanan sebesar itu. Hiks,,, Kami-O, tolong kabulkanlah permintaan Hambamu yang hina ini,,,, Amen,'' do'a Asia dengan isakan yang masih keluar dan air mata yang kian deras mengalir.

Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara setelah mendengar do'a Asia. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri.

'' Gadis manis tidak cocok menangis,'' sebuah Suara langsung membuat semua yang ada di sana melebarkan matanya terkejut.

Naruto, nama pemuda itu hidup lagi. Padahal mereka sudah tidak merasakan hawa kehidupannya beberapa saat yang lalu, mungkinkah do'a suster itu terkabul,? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang melayang di kepala tiga iblis di sana.

Direksi mereka melihat tangan kiri pemuda itu terangkat kewajah suster gereja yang baru saja berdo'a untuknya, jari-jari tangan itu mengusap pipinya dan menghapus air matanya.

Asia terkejut bukan main, namun rasa senang langsung melingkupi hatinya melihat pemuda yang menolongnya tidak jadi mati.

'' A-anda,,,,'' ucap Asia tergagap, kembali air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, namun kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

' Grep '

Asia tanpa peringatan langsung memeluk Naruto yang masih terbaring, dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang miliknya.

'' Hiks,,, terimakasih,,, hiks,,, terimakasih telah mengabulkan permintaanku, Kami-sama... Hiks,,,, terimakasih untuk tidak jadi mati,'' ucap Asia di sela isakannya, walau suaranya teredam namun masih dapat di dengar mereka.

Naruto membalas pelukan gadis itu. '' Lebih dari sebuh jurus untuk membunuhku, karena ada yang tidak mengijinkanku untuk mati saat ini,'' ucap Naruto menenangkan gadis di dalam pelukannya. Entah di sadarinya atau tidak, dua sosok yang ada di dalam dirinya menyeringai menyetujui ucapannya. ' Walau aku menginginkannya,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Naruto kemudian melepas pelukan gadis itu walau sepertinya dia enggan, setelah pelukannya terlepas dia kemudian duduk sambil sedikit memijit kepalanya yang agak pusing.

' Ck, ini pasti ulahmu, Kurama. Padahal tadi aku sudah senang akan mati dan menyusul teman-temanku yang telah gugur,' ucap Naruto melalui telepati pada partner yang numpang tinggal di dalam tubuhnya.

 **'' Hahaha,,, tentu saja. Kau tidak akan mati hanya dengan sebuah jutsu seperti itu karena walau jutsu itu memakan banyak chakramu tapi aku juga memiliki banyak chakra. Walau kau menggunakan jutsu itu sepuluh kali lagi, kau tidak akan mati. Palingan pingsan selama sebulan penuh,''** balas Kurama juga melalui telepati, dia sepertinya sangat senang karena telah menggagalkan rencana dari Hostnya yaitu bunuh diri dengan jutsu yang dapat menyerap banyak chakra dari penggunanya.

' Dasar,' dengus Naruto mendengar penuturan dari partnernya itu.

'' Naruto-san, kau tidak papa,?'' tanya Issei khawatir melihat sahabatnya seperti melamun.

'' Apa,? Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing,'' jawab Naruto kembali mengurut kepalanya.

'' Nii- Nii-san tidak papa,?'' Kini Asia yang bertanya, sepertinya dia sudah tidak menangis lagi karena pipinya sudah kering. Hanya bekas air matanya yang nampak.

Naruto agak kaget dengan sebutan yang di ucapkan Asia, begitupun dengan Issei.

'' Kamu tadi memanggilku apa,?'' tanya Naruto memastikan.

'' Ma-maaf, a-aku tidak sengaja memanggilmu seperti itu,'' jawab Asia sambil menunduk dengan pipi merona malu.

'' Hehehe,,, kamu boleh memanggilku seperti itu, Asia-chan. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya butuh istirahat yang lumayan banyak,'' kekeh Naruto melihat tingkah Asia yang menurutnya lucu, dan entah sadar atau tidak, dia tersenyu. Sebuah senyuman yang tidak seperti biasanya dia tunjukan, bahkan sampai membuat temannya terkejut dan dua iblis wanita di sana terpana.

'' Terimakasih,'' cicit Asia pelan.

'' Simpan saja terimakasihmu, sekarang mulailah hidup dengan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Issei-san telah menganggapmu adik, mungkin kamu bisa tinggal bersamanya,'' ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah Issei.

'' Eh, etto. Umm,,, Naruto-san, mungkin sebaiknya dia tinggal bersamamu. Umm,,, kau taukan, aku takut khilaf nanti,'' ucap Issei dengan gugup menolak apa yang di ucapkan Naruto.

'' Aku hanya orang miskin, Issei-san. Aku takut dia tidak nyaman tinggal bersamaku karena aku hanya mempunyai apartemen kecil pemberian seseorang, walau aku tidak keberatan jika dia mau tinggal bersmaku.'' ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum miris melihat keadaannya yang tidak bisa di katakan baik dalam hal materi.

Asia menunduk merasa tidak enak setelah mendengar percakapan pemuda yang menolongnya dan temannya.

'' Ti-tidak usah repot-repot, aku tidak dingin merepotkan orang lain.'' ucap Asia dengan nada lirih.

Mendengar itu, Naruto melotot kearah Issei, namun Issei menggelengkan kepalanya seakan mengerti maksud lototan Naruto.

'' Kamu sebatang karakan,?'' tanya Naruto pada Asia yang di balas anggukan olehnya.

'' Baiklah, mulai sekarang kamu tinggal bersamaku. Aku tidak merasakan kerepotan kok, malah aku senang karena sekarang aku mempunyai Imotou yang sangat manis,'' lanjutnya yang langsung membuat Asia mendongak menatapnya.

'' Ta-tapi,,,''

'' Aku tidak menerima penolakan, kamu akan tinggal bersamaku mulai sekarang,'' potong Naruto cepat, kemudian dia mengelus surai pirang Asia dengan tangan kanannya.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, pipinya merona dan seulas senyuman tercipta di bibir tipisnya.

'' Terimakasih,'' gumam Asia lirih.

'' Sudahlah, kamu sudah lebih dari puluhan kali menyebutkan kata itu,'' ujar Naruto kemudian berdiri di ikuti oleh Asie. '' Eh,?'' ujarnya terkejut melihat kondisi gadis itu.

'' Ck, apa yang mereka lakukan hingga membuatmu seperti itu,'' ujar Naruto sambil melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Asia.

'' Eh,?'' kaget Asia yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya di selimuti jaket milik Naruto.

'' Itu lebih baik dari pada tadi, beberapa bagian tubuhmu terlihat,'' ucap Naruto setelah menyelimuti tubuh Asia dengan jaketnya.

Asia hanya bisa menunduk dengan pipi merona, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya karena mengingat perkataan pemuda yang telah menolongnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

'' Ara-ara, sepertinya kita di acuhkan, Buchou,?'' ucap Akeno menyindir karena keberadaannya dari tadi tidak di anggap.

'' Uzumaki-san, siapa kamu sebenarnya,?'' bukannya menjawab perkataan Queenya, dia malah menanyai Naruto dengan nada mengintrogasi.

'' Ha,? Oh, aku hanya manusia biasa,'' jawab Naruto yang baru ngeh kalau dua Onee-sama sekolahnya ada di sana.

'' Aku tidak percaya, jelaskan kenapa tadi bidak menteriku tidak masuk kedalam tubuhmu,? '' tuntut Rias tidak percaya dengan jawaban Naruto.

'' Ow jadi benda itu yang kalian gunakan untuk menjadikan Manusia menjadi sebangsa kalian,?'' ujar Naruto sambil menatap bidak menteri yang kini di pegang oleh Akeno.

'' Maaf kalau itu membuatmu kecewa, itu tidak bisa masuk karena aku menolak. Menolak di ubah menjadi sebangsa kalian karena aku punya kenangan buruk dengan julukan seperti jenis kalian,'' lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan Rias.

Issei agak kaget dengan jawaban Naruto, begitupun Rias dan Akeno. Apalagi kini mata Naruto menggambarkan kepedihan yang sukar di gambarkan.

'' Maaf, kami permisi pulang. Aku sudah sangat capai dan kondisiku tidak terlalu baik, jadi aku harus beristirahat sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku,'' pamit Naruto lalu mengambil busur dan menggendong kembali tempat anak panah yang tadi sempat di lepasnya saat melepas jaketnya. '' Ayo, Asia-chan. Kita pulang,'' ajak Naruto yang di balas anggukan gadis itu.

Naruto kemudian berjalan melewati Rias dengan Asia di sampingnya.

'' Tung-'' ucapan Rias terpotong saat akan mencegah Naruto pergi, dan pelakunya adalah Queennya sendiri.

'' Rias, cukup. Biarkan dia beristirahat, kita bisa mengintrogasinya besok,'' ucap Akeno sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'' Tap- huft, baiklah,'' akhirnya Rias menyerah menyimpan rasa penasarannya. '' Issei, pulanglah dan jelaskan semuanya besok di ruang klub,'' ucap Rias pada pionnya.

'' Ha'i, Bochou,'' balas Issei.

'' Akeno, ayo kita kembali,'' ujar Rias yang di balas anggukan oleh Akeno. Mereka berdua kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang di buat oleh Akeno.

' Huft, pulang sendiri tapi,,, terimakasih Naruto-san, kalau tidak ada kamu pasti,,, pasti aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku karena tidak bisa melindungi temanku. Naruto-san, siapapun dirimu aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu dan mendukungmu,' batin Issei merasa senang karena berhasil menolong sahabat yang baru di temuinya beberapa hari yang lalu, dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

T.B.C

Yo, ini cerita baru kelima yang aku buat. Karena BeTe jadi nulis baru, untuk Bc, The Replacement tinggal bagian akhir dan sedikit lagi selesei. The Devil Anbu, masih stuk di lemon, mungkin lemonya akan aku batalin karena khayalanku terlalu liar hingga tidak dapat aku tuangkan di dalam tulisan. Mungkin aku akan mulai menulis kelanjutan dari Fic itu. Untuk, Love Friend dan Love Sister mungkin akan di tulis ulang atau lebih tepatnya waktu berulang, tapi lagi mencari ide untuk dapat nyambung di depannya. Untuk My Life, tidak dapat di lanjutin. Aku kehilangan androidku gara-gara cerita itu, tapi akan ada cerita penggantinya yang mungkin tidak kalah menariknya.

Mungkin cukup sekian, dan aku minta maaf karena lama tidak update karena kesibukanku bekerja. Yah kehidupan nyata lebih di utamakan dari pada maya, dan karena kecapaian sekaligus stress jadi aku jarang nulis. Walau kini udah beli Laptop tapi malah Keyboardnya eror, tambah bikin Mood nurun saat nulis pake Laptop. Akhirnya, aku kembali nulis pake Symbianku.

Ok, mungkin ini cerita pembuka untuku kembali lagi meramaikan khasanah per-Fanfickan dengan karakter utama Naruto dan pasti kebanyakan full power.

Ok, sekarang saatnya minta Review dan saran. Flame juga aku tampung asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan jangan seperti bocah yang tidak pernah di didik ama orang tuanya.

Sekian, dan terimakasih.

Samsul F. Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 2

Dissclaimer.

M.K, I,B

Warning,

Khusus untuk dewasa, yang di bawah tujuh belas tahun harap jangan baca,,,!

Lemon onli...!

Rate..

M

Naruto berjalan dengan santai di jalan yang biasa dia lalui, memang bukan jalan besar melainkan jalan memotong agar dia cepat sampai ke tempat tinggalnya. Begitu pulang dari kerja sambilannya dia selalu lewat situ.

Berjalan dengan sesekali tersenyum saat mengingat kalau saat ini dia telah memiliki adik, walau hanya adik angkat dia sudah sangat senang dan mungkin akan menjadi salah satu alasan dia terus melanjutkan hidup di dunia itu.

Suasana yang sedikit gerimis tak lantas membuatnya mempercepat jalannya, malah sepertinya dia menikmati setiap tetes air yang jatuh dari langit.

Sebenarnya ada jalan memutar lain yang lebih dekat, namun dia tetap memilih jalan itu karena di jalan itu dia dapat bertemu sebuah keluarga kecil yang miskin namun sangat ramah dan baik. Dia kadang mampir ke rumah keluarga itu untuk sekedar memenuhi panggilannya yang lebih sering di tolaknya karena waktu sudah terlalu larut.

Keluarga itu memiliki seorang anak gadis berumur tigabelas tahunan yang sangat manis dan juga selalu tersenyum ceria walau keluarganya sering kekurangan, gadis itu juga sudah dia anggap sebagai adik.

Hari ini dia ingin mampir kerumah keluarga itu untuk membagi kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan, kebahagiaan yang mungkin tidak sempat dirasakannya dulu. Dia ingin bercerita banyak pada mereka yang telah dia anggap...

'' Kaa-chan,! Tou-chan,! Hiks, tolong Rise, Hiks,,, Rise takut,''

Sebuah jeritan seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan dari Naruto hingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara yang tidak jauh darinya.

'' Aku mohon lepaskan putri kami, kami janji akan membayar hutang kami,'' sang ayah dari gadis itu nampak bersujud dan memohon dengan sangat dan air mata yang terus menggalir dari matanya, sementara sang ibu hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa berbuat atau berkata apa.

'' Mau membayar dengan apa,?! Hutang kalian sudah jatuh tempo. Jangankan membayar hutang, membayar bunganya saja kalian tidak akan bisa,'' ujar pria berpakaian preman namun rapi yang tengah memegangi gadis putri dari keluarga yang mereka satroni.

'' Tapi tenang saja, utang kalian kami anggap lunas beserta bunganya dan sebagai gantinya tubuh putri anda akan kami nikmati sampai puas. Hahahaha,,,'' lanjutnya sambil tertawa lepas dan memegang gadis berambut coklat itu kian erat.

'' Hahahaha,,, benar utang kalian akan lunas. Pintar sekali otakmu,'' timpal preman satunya juga ikut tertawa.

'' Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu, putri kami masih kecil,'' sang ayah memohon sambil memeluk salah satu kaki dari preman itu, air matanya kian deras mengalir mendengar putrinya akan di perlakukan seperti itu.

'' Diam,! Walaupun masih kecil tapi dia sangat manis dan menggoda. Lebih baik kau menonton putrimu kami perkosa dari sana saja,!''

' Duagh '

'' Tou-chan,! Hiks,,,'' sang gadis langsung memekik saat melihat preman yang di pegang kakinya oleh ayahnya menendang ayahnya hingga terjungkal kebelakang hingga membuat bibirnya sobek dan berdarah.

Sang ayah tidak merasakan sakit mendapat tendangan itu, tapi sakit melihat putrinya di perlakukan seperti itu.

'' Kau jaga-jaga, jangan sampai mereka mengganggu. Aku akan menikmati duluan tubuh gadis ini,'' perintah preman yang memegang gadis berambut coklat itu pada temannya yang di anggap anggukan oleh temannya.

'' Nah gadis manis, nikmatilah pengalaman berhargamu ini,''

' Sreeek '

Preman itu membaringkan di atas tanah dan memegang tangan gadis itu di atas kepalanya dan dengan sekali tarikan dia merobek baju kumal yang di pakai gadis itu hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang masih kecil namun sangat mulus dan menggiurkan bagi mereka para pecinta anak kecil.

' Akh '

Gadis itu memekik saat bajunya di robek dengan paksa, dia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan memejamkan matanya berharap apa yang dia alami hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

'' Tubuhmu sangat menggoda walau belum tumbuh seperti wanita dewasa, aku pasti akan menikmatinya sepanjang malam ini,'' preman itu menyeringai mesum sambil matanya tak berkedip melihat tubuh gadis di bawahnya yang sudah polos karena memang dia hanya memakai kaos kebesaran tanpa dalaman.

'' Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu pada putri kami,'' sang ayah memohon dengan keputus asaan yang sangat, dia bersimpuh tanpa bisa melihat keadaan putrinya karena tidak tega.

'' Ne, Hime-chan nikmatilah surga dunia ini,'' preman itu sudah mengeluarkan penisnya tanpa mempedulikan permohonan sang ayah ataupun keadaan gadis di bawahnya yang masih belum siap menerima itu semua.

Seringaiannya kian lebar saat melihat kepasrahan gadis itu, penisnya sudah hampir menempel di kulit vagina gadis itu yang masih mulus tanpa bulu karena memang dia masih kecil.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu mengeraskan rahangnya, mata biru samudranya mendingin bak seekor predator yang bersiap memangsa buruannya.

Dengan sangat cepat, tangan tan miliknya mengambil tas di punggungnya dan mengambil isinya yang ternyata sebuah busur.

Merakit busur itu dengan cepat, setelah selesei dia langsung mengambil dua anak panah dari tas busurnya lalu di pasangkan pada tali busurnya kemudian di bidikan kearah dua preman yang tengah memperlakukan sebuah keluarga semena-mena.

' Swush,, swush,, '

Kedua anak panah itu melesat dengan cepat kearah target yang telah di tentukan oleh tuannya, membelah angin dan rintik hujan dengan begitu mulusnya.

' Stab,,, Stab,,, '

' Aaarrrggghhh,,,'

Satu anak panah mengenai tepat kepala preman yang sedang menindih tubuh gadis itu, yang tengah berusaha memasukan penisnya pada vagina mungil gadis itu. Namun sayang keinginannya tak tercapai karena sang Shinigami telah datang padanya lewat anak panah yang di lesatkan oleh Naruto. Tubuhnya terjatuh mengikuti gaya laju dari anak panah hingga dirinya tidak menindih gadis berambut coklat panjang itu saat jatuh.

Sementara anak panah satunya mengenai tulang punggung preman satunya hingga tembus ke perut, membuat preman itu jatuh tersungkur dan merintih kesakitan.

Naruto berjalan mendekat kesana dengan raut datar dan pandangan dingin, dia sangat tidak menyukai dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluarga yang sudah di anggap keluarganya sendiri.

Sang ayah yang mendengar rintihan dan erangan yang bukan dari putrinya, mendongakan kepalanya melihat keasal suara. Matanya melebar begitu melihat dua preman itu telah tersungkur di tanah dengan anak panah menembus tubuh mereka bahkan salah satu dari mereka sudah tidak bernyawa.

Kepalanya menengok mencari siapa pelaku yang telah melakukan itu, matanya kembali melebar saat melihat pemuda pirang yang sangat di kenalnya mendekat kearah keluarganya dengan sebuah busur tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya.

'' Na-Naruto-san,'' ujarnya bergetar menggambarkan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Walau pelan, ucapannya itu dapat di dengar sang istri yang juga akhirnya melihat kearah pandang sang suami.

Air matanya masih mengalir namun ada secercah harapan di mata coklat wanita yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga itu saat melihat pemuda yang kadang mampir kerumahnya kini berdiri tepat di depan sang suami sambil memandang tajam kearah preman yang masih merintih kesakitan akibat ulahnya.

'' Aaarrrgghh,,, si-siapa kau,! Be-berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini,! Kau tidak tau siapa kami hah,!'' preman yang masih hidup berucap keras mengancam kearah Naruto walau rintihan terus keluar dari mulutnya, dia tidak sadar atau apa bahwa tubuhnya sudah pasti lumpuh karena panah itu dan masih bersikap arogan.

'' Kalian adalah sampah, dan sampah harusnya di bakar hingga tidak mengotori dunia ini,'' balas dingin Naruto setelah diam sejenak melihat preman di depannya trus kesakitan dengan darah makin banyak keluar dari luka yang masih tersumpal panah miliknya.

'' Kau,! Argghh,,,'' preman itu tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa dan hanya bisa merintih saat luka yang dideritanya kian bertambah menyakitkan.

Ucapan Naruto nampaknya menarik perhatian dari sang gadis hingga dia membuka matanya dan menengok kearah dirinya. '' Na-Naruto-nii-chan,'' ujar pelan gadis itu dengan bergetar dan masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto menengok kearah gadis itu dan seketika pandangan dan raut wajahnya melunak dan menghangat, dia menghampiri gadis itu kemudian melepas jaket yang dia kenakan untuk menutupi gadis kecil itu.

'' Rise-chan, kamu tidak papa,?'' tanya Naruto lembut dan khawatir. Dia membantu gadis itu untuk duduk dan memakaikan jaketnya yang tentu saja kebesaran pada tubuh gadis itu yang memang mungil.

Rise -nama gadis itu- menunduk dengan wajah memerah malu karena telanjang di depan sosok yang telah di anggap kakak olehnya.

'' A-aku baik-baik saja,'' Rise mengangguk ragu saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

'' Kamu tidak baik-baik saja,'' Naruto menjeda ucapannya dan menatap dingin pada seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di samping Rise. '' Dan mereka akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal,'' lanjutnya dengan suara dingin.

Rise yang mendengar nada dari Naruto yang begitu dingin, mendongakan kepalanya menatap kearah wajah pemuda itu. Dia nampak kaget melihat tatappan yang begitu dingin yang menjanjikan kematian.

Tanpa dia sadari, tangan tan pemuda itu sudah terulur kebelakangnya dan meraih tangan dari preman yang telah menjadi mayat di sampingnya.

' Swung,,,, bruuk,,,'

Tangan tan itu melempat tubuh besar sang preman seperti melempar sebuah bantal kearah halaman rumah itu, setelah itu pemuda veteran Shinobi itu berdiri di iringi tatapan mata coklat sang gadis.

Naruto berbalik menghadap preman satunya yang senan tiasa merintih kesakitan, namun biarpun begitu salah satu tangannya sudah memegang sebuah pistol yang di arahkannya pada sang gadis.

'' Arrghh,,, ssshhh,,, mau apa kau,! Jika kau bergerak maka kepala gadis itu akan tertembus peluru miliku,'' ancam preman itu di tengah rasa sakitnya.

Naruto mengindahkan ancaman itu dan berjalan mendekati preman itu yang nampak sedikit gemetar karena darahnya yang telah banyak keluar dan juga karena rasa takutnya.

' Duagh '

' Doorrr '

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Naruto menendang dengan kencang rahang preman itu hingga dia terlempar kearah jazad temannya. Namun disaat posisinya terlempar seperti itu, dia masih sempat menembakan sebuah peluru yang telak mengenai sasarannya.

' Aakkkhhh,,, '

Rise memekik kesakitan saat merasakan lengan atas tangan kirinya terserempet peluru yang berhasil di lepaskan preman itu, darah kontan keluar dari luka akibat timah panas preman itu.

'' Rise,!'' ayah dan ibu dari Rise memekik khawatir melihat putrinya tertembak, mereka kontan langsung mendekat dan melihat luka yang di alami anaknya.

Naruto hanya sedikit melirik kearah gadis berambut coklat itu, dia bersikap seperti itu bukan berarti dia tidak khawatir. Namun dia memilih membersihkan sampah yang telah menzolimi keluarga kecil dari adik angkatnya lebih dulu.

Dia kembali menatap kearah dua onggok tubuh manusia yang tidak berdaya berbaring di halaman di bawah rintik hujan yang kian menderas.

'' Tanah tidak cocok untuk mengubur tubuh kotor kalian, hanya kobaran api yang cocok untuk meleburkan sampah seperti kalian,'' ucap datar Naruto, tangannya terangkat kedepan dada dan mulai membentuk serangkaian heandseal.

'' Katon : Dai Endan ''

Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan di kumpulkan di dadanya sebelum di keluarkan melalui mulut, namun yang keluar bukanlah angin melainkan kobaran api yang sangat besar bak seekor Naga yang sedang menyemburkan api.

'' Aaarrrggghhhh,,, panasss,,,,! Tolong,,! Panassss,,,!'' salah satu preman yang masih hidup mengerang kepanasan saat kobaran api buatan Naruto membakar tubuhnya, namun erangan itu hanya sebentar saja karena api yang terbuat dari chakra dan memiliki panas yang lebih tinggi dari api biasa melumat habis tubuhnya hingga menjadi debu.

Naruto masih menatap datar pada kobaran api itu yang mulai mengecil dan tidak lama menghilang meninggalkan abu hitam bekas dua tubuh yang di bakarnya, namun itupun tak bertahan lama karena air dari hujan yang kian menderas menghanyutkan abu itu.

Rise melupakan rasa sakitnya dan memandang kagum pada pemuda yang tengah berdiri dengan gagah tidak jauh darinya, matanya berbinar saat melihat apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu. Bukan adegan membakar tubuh manusia yang membuat kagum melainkan apa yang di keluarkan pemuda itu, nampak keren di mata bocahnya.

'' Mana yang terluka,?'' kembali tidak sadar karena lamunannya, Rise terkaget saat Naruto kini sudah berjongkok di depannya dengan pandangan lembut dan khawatir.

'' A-apa,?'' tanya balik Rise karena tidak mendengar jelas pertanyaan Naruto.

'' Aku tanya, bagian mana yang terluka akibat benda tadi,?'' ulang Naruto sambil tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

'' Akh,,, ssshhh,,, le-lenganku yang terluka,'' karena pertanyaan itu Rise kembali teringat pada rasa sakit di lengan atasnya.

'' Coba aku lihat,'' Naruto meraih lengan kiri Rise dan melihat luka yang mengeluarkan banyak darah di sana. '' Ini harus cepat di obati,'' ujarnya serius.

'' Ka-kami tidak punya obat-obatan ataupun perban untuk mengobati luka putri kami,'' sang ayang berucap memberi tau, nampak raut khawatir tergambar di wajahnya.

'' Tenang saja, aku mungkin bisa mengobati luka di lengan Rise-chan,'' ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menatap sang ayah dari si gadis.

'' Be-benarkah,?'' tanya penuh harapan dari sang ayah terlontar begitu saja, Naruto mengangguk untuk menjawab itu.

'' Nah, Rise-chan buka jaket di bagian pundak kirimu karena tidak mungkin menggulungnya karena lukanya di bawah pundak persis,'' perintah Naruto yang kontan membuat gadis itu bersemu malu karena harus kembali memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya.

Rise mengangguk dan perlahan tangan kanannya membuka rel sleting jaket yang di kenakannya hingga sebatas dadanya, kemudian menyingkap jaket bagian pundak hingga lukanya terlihat. Namun bukan cuman lukannya saja yang terlihat, tapi sebelah dadanya yang baru tumbuh mengkerucut juga terlihat dan terhidang di depan Naruto.

'' Maaf kalau membuatmu malu tapi aku harus cepat mengobati lukamu agar tidak infeksi,'' ucap lembut Naruto yang melihat Rise melakukan itu dengan wajah memerah.

Rise hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Naruto dan dia tetap menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah pemuda di depannya.

'' Nii-chan harus janji,'' cicitan yang terdengar seperti tuntutan keluar dari bibir tipis Rise saat Naruto hendak menjulurkan tangannya kearah luka di lengan kirinya.

'' Maksudnya,?'' tanya Naruto bingung, begitupun dengan kedua orang tua dari gadis itu.

'' A-aku sudah kotor dan pasti tidak ada laki-laki yang mau denganku, jadi Nii-chan harus janji harus selalu ada di samping diriku menemaniku menjalani sisa hidupku yang tidak secerah sebelumnya,'' jawaban yang mirip pernyataan dan permintaan itu sukses membuat kedua orang tua gadis itu tersentak kaget dan hatinya terasa teriris saat mendengar ucapan putri kecilnya.

Ucapan Rise seperti ucapan wanita dewasa yang baru saja di setubuhi pacarnya, namun mungkin itu insting wanitanya yang dipaksa bangkit akibat perbuatan preman-preman itu dan menginginkan perlindungan serta kasih sayang dari seorang pria yang di kaguminya.

'' Tentu, Nii-san akan selalu di sisimu menemanimu dan jangan bilang tidak akan ada laki-laki yang menikahimu. Suatu saat pasti akan ada sesosok laki-laki yang bersanding denganmu,'' balas Naruto menghibur dan memberi semangat tersirat di ucapannya, beruntung dia tidak terlalu bebal soal seperti itu seperti saat di dunianya atau mungkin terlempar ke dimensi lain membuat warisan dari ayahnya aktif dan bekerja untuk membantunya berpikir.

Rise menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Naruto, air matanya mulai mengalir dari kedua mata coklatnya. '' Tidak mungkin ada yang mau dengan Rise, kalau Nii-chan tidak mau menikahi Rise lebih baik Rise mati saja,'' ucapan terlalu dewasa keluar dari mulut Rise dengan agak bergetar karena menahan isak tangisnya.

Kedua orang tuanya bertambah sakit hatinya setelah mendengar ucapan putri mereka, menyesal dan menyalahkan dirilah yang bisa mereka lakukan karena nekat berhutang pada Yakuza, namun waktu itu kondisinya darurat karena waktu itu Rise harus cepat di operasi untuk mengangkat salah satu ginjalnya yang rusak. Operasi itu berhasil dan menjadikan Rise hidup hanya dengan satu ginjal.

Naruto mengangkat dagu gadis di depannya hingga mata mereka bertatapan, kemudian jari kasar miliknya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih nan halus gadis itu.

'' Nii-san janji, kalau Rise-chan sudah besar Nii-san akan menikahi Rise-chan. Tapi itupun kalau Rise-chan masih mau menikah dengan pria tua nanti,'' ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

'' Nii-chan janji akan menikahi Rise nanti,?'' tanya Rise meminta kejelasan.

'' Nii-san janji,'' balas Naruto masih dengan senyumannya.

'' Terimakasih. Tentu Rise tetap mau menikah dengan Nii-chan walau Nii-chan sudah tua nanti,'' senyuman bahagia tersungging di bibir mungil Rise setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto masih tersenyum sambil menatap mata coklat gadis di depannya yang memancarkan seluruh perasaan yang dia miliki.

'' Sekarang kita obati lukamu sebelum terjadi infeksi,'' Naruto kembali mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah luka di lengan Rise, setelah mengkonsentrasikan chakranya dan mengubahnya agar bisa menjadi chakra penyembuh, dari telapak tangannya keluar aura berwarna hijau lembut yang merupakan chakra penyembuh miliknya.

Dirinya memang bisa Ninjutsu medis, dia belajar jutsu itu saat dirinya berumur tigabelas tahunan. Saat itu dirinya dan sensei mesumnya sedang mencari seseorang yang akan menjadi kage dari desanya yang meninggal akibat insiden saat ujian Chuunin di dunianya. Dan orang yang di carinya itu adalah master dari Ninjutsu medis, jadi karena menurutnya jutsu itu penting dan sangat berguna, dia meminta dan memohon untuk di ajari pada orang yang di carinya.

Dengan pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit akhirnya permohonannya di kabulkan orang itu dan mengajarinya Ninjutsu medis hingga dia bisa, walau belum sampai ketahap ahli apa lagi master itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Asalkan dia bisa menyembuhkan dia sudah sangat senang karena bisa menolong teman-temannya yang terluka saat menjalankan misi bersama.

Perlahan luka di lengan Rise menutup dan beberapa saat kemudian luka itu sembuh tanpa meninggalkan bekas luka sedikitpun.

'' Nah sudah selesei, lukamu sudah sembuh,'' ucap Naruto sembari membenarkan posisi jaket yang di kenakan Rise hingga kembali menutupi dada kirinya yang sedari tadi terbuka terhidang di depan Naruto.

'' Sugoi,'' ujar Rise kembali kagum akan apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

Rise menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar kagum. '' Jadi Naruto-nii-chan adalah seorang Ninja,? Seperti yang sering Nii-chan ceritakan,?'' tanya Rise penasaran namun masih terlihat kekaguman di mata coklat miliknya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut menanggapi itu.

'' Ya, Nii-san seorang Ninja dan Nii-san adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup dari tempat Nii-san,'' jawabnya dengan sedikit senyum miris dan getir.

'' Maaf kalau pertanyaanku membuat Nii-chan sedih,'' ucap Rise merasa bersalah melihat raut sedih di wajah Naruto setelah menjawab pertanyaannya.

'' Eh,? Tidak, pertanyaanmu tidak membuat Nii-san sedih kok. Nii-san hanya teringat teman-teman Nii-san,'' balas Naruto kembali tersenyum lembut namun masih ada kesedihan di biru samudranya.

Rise diam dan menatap dalam kearah wajah Naruto, seolah mencari sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya.

Naruto mengindahkan tatapan dari gadis di depannya, dia kini menatap kearah kedua orang tua gadis itu.

'' Paman Masaro, mereka itu siapa,? Mereka bukan preman biasakan,?'' tanya Naruto penasaran pada ayah dari gadis di depannya.

'' Me-mereka Yakuza,'' jawab Masaro tergagap.

'' Yakuza,?'' tanya Naruto bingung dan tidak mengerti karena memang dirinya tidak tau siapa mereka dan kelompok apa mereka.

'' Dulu waktu Rise-chan berumur lima tahun mengalami gagal ginjal hingga harus di operasi untuk menyelamatkannya, namun kami tidak punya uang untuk operasi itu jadi kami mencari pinjaman uang yang cukup besar untuk itu. Dari beberapa kelompok yang aku mintai, hanya Yakuzalah yang mau memberiku pinjaman dan itupun dengan bunga yang sangat besar.''

'' Akhirnya Rise-chan berhasil di operasi dan mengangkat satu ginjalnya yang rusak. Nyawanya terselamatkan namun kini dia hidup hanya dengan satu ginjal, meskipun sakit bagi kami melihat kondisinya namun kami bersyukur karena Kami-sama masih mengijinkannya hidup bersama kami,'' jelas Masaro akan kedatangan dua Yakuza di rumahnya.

'' Jadi mereka datang menagih hutang,? Tapikan mereka tidak harus melakukan hal seperti itu, apa lagi pada gadis kecil seperti Rise-chan. Atau apa mereka sering melakukan itu,?'' tanya Naruto dengan sedikit persepsinya.

'' Mereka sangat kejam bahkan tidak segan membunuh orang, hal yang mereka lakukan pada Rise-chan adalah hal biasa bagi mereka dan sering mereka lakukan bahkan aku dengar ada sebuah keluarga yang terlibat hutang dengan mereka, semua wanita di keluarga itu di perkosa di depan anggota lainnya sebelum di bunuh dengan kejam,'' jawab Masaro sambil menatap kearah putrinya miris.

Rise nampak menunduk dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang sedikit bergetar ketakutan mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

'' Cih, biadap sekali mereka. Sampah-sampah seperti mereka tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini,'' decih Naruto dingin dengan biru samudranya juga mendingin.

Masaro dan istrinya Sizuka berjengkit ngeri mendengar nada yang di gunakan Naruto, begitupun dengan Rise. Dia kini menatap wajah pemuda pirang itu yang masih menampilkan raut dingin.

'' Na-Naruto-san tidak akan melawan merekakan,? Semoga saja tidak karena mereka sangat kejam dan memiliki banyak senjata untuk membunuh,'' tanya Masaro tergagap.

'' Melawan mereka,? Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya akan menghapus mereka dari dunia ini,'' jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai misterius yang telak membuat keluarga Kujikawa bergetar ketakutan.

'' Nah sekarang sebaiknya aku menghapus sedikit ingatan Rise-chan agar dia tidak terlalu trouma dengan kejadian ini,'' ucap Naruto kini dengan raut biasa.

Masaro agak bingung dengan begitu cepatnya perubahan raut dari pemuda di depannya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan peristiwa apa yang membuatnya bisa begitu cepat berubah seperti itu.

'' Menghapus ingatan,?'' tanya Rise bingung.

'' Ya mengapus ingatan agar kamu tidak mengingat kejadian hari ini,'' jawab Naruto.

'' Aku tidak mau, kalau Nii-chan mengapus ingatanku tentang hari ini aku tidak akan mengingat janji yang telah Nii-chan ucapkan,'' tolak Rise cepat karena memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika dia melakukan itu.

'' Tapi jika tidak dihapus kamu akan terus teringat kejadian hari ini,'' bujuk Naruto.

'' Tidak papa karena kejadian hari ini adalah berkah bagiku untuk bisa menikah dengan Nii-chan suatu saat nanti, jadi aku tidak ingin melupakannya,'' ucap Rise tegas keras kepala.

Naruto menatap dalam kearah mata coklat Rise. '' Huft, baiklah aku tidak akan menghapus ingatanmu,'' ucapnya pasrah.

Mendengar itu Rise tersenyum senang dan sepertinya melupakan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

'' Paman Masaro, mungkin sekarang tempat tinggal paman tidak aman dan mungkin mereka akan datang kesini karena anak buah mereka tidak kembali jadi agar paman beserta keluarga aman, lebih baik paman beserta keluarga tinggal di tempatku. yah walaupun tempatnya kecil namun cukuplah untuk bernaung kita,'' ucap Naruto serius sambil menatap kearah kepala keluarga Kujikawa.

'' Terimakasih sebelumnya Naruto-san, tapi kami akan pindah untuk mengantisipasi itu. Kami akan pindah ke Kyouto, ketempat salah satu saudaraku. Aku di hubungi mereka agar pindah kesana saja dan bekerja di sana, mereka bilang ada pekerjaan untuku dengan penghasilan yang lumayan,'' tolak Masaro akan tawaran Naruto dan mengatakan rencana yang akan di lakukannya.

'' Pindah,? Kita akan pindah, Tou-chan,?'' tanya Rise nampak sedih.

'' Iya sayang, kita harus pindah demi keamanan. Kami tidak ingin peristiwa seperti tadi terjadi lagi padamu,'' bukan Masaro yang menjawab, melainkan sang istri, Sizuka.

'' Ta-tapi,,,, aku tidak mau pindah, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Nii-chan,!'' ucap Rise menolak rencana ayahnya, matanya kembali berembun memikirkan kalau dirinya akan jauh dengan Naruto.

'' Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu,'' ujar Sizuka dengan nada membujuk.

'' Pokoknya aku tidak mau,!'' Rise masih menolak dengan keras rencana keluarganya.

'' Hei, tenang saja kita masih bisa bertemu kok malah akan menjadi kejutan nanti saat kita bertemu.'' ucap Naruto ikut membujuk.

'' Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Nii-chan,'' Rise menunduk dan setete air mata berhasil meluncur halus melewati pipi putihnya.

'' Kita tidak berpisah, hanya jaraknya saja yang semakin jauh,'' ujar Naruto, dia mengambil sesuatu dari kanji di bawah lengan kirinya.

'' Ini simpanlah, dimanapun kamu berada Nii-san akan bisa datang ketempatmu. Jika kamu dalam kesulitan, lempar saja benda itu dan Nii-san akan langsung datang ketempatmu,'' Naruto menyerahkan sebuah benda yang ternyata sebuah kunai bercabang tiga dengan segel di pegangannya.

'' Nii-chan janji akan sering datang menemuiku,?'' tuntut Rise masih menunduk.

'' Nii-san tidak bisa janji karena disini Nii-san juga sibuk dengan sekolah serta pekerjaan, tapi Nii-san akan berusaha untuk sering datang menemuimu,'' balas Naruto.

'' Baiklah Rise pegang ucapan Nii-chan, kalau Nii-chan mengingkari ucapan Nii-chan, Rise akan datang ketempat Nii-chan dan meminta langsung dinikahi agar Rise bisa terus bersama Nii-chan,'' ucap Rise akhirnya mau mengikuti rencana keluarganya pindah walau dengan embel-embel yang sedikit konyol karena di ucapkan oleh anak seusianya.

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi itu, dia kembali menatap sang kepala keluarga. '' Jadi kapan paman akan pindah, apa malam ini,?''

'' Ya kami akan pindah malam ini juga, biar lebih aman kami harus melakukan secepatnya,'' jawab Masaro.

'' Baiklah, aku akan membantumu berkemas,'' tawar Naruto.

'' Tidak usah, barang milik kami tidaklah banyak biar kami yang saja yang membereskannya,'' tolak Masaro. '' Ayo Tsuma kita berkemas,'' ajaknya pada sang istri.

Sizuka mengangguk dan mengikuti sang suami untuk mengemasi barang-barang milik mereka, tidak lama kemudian mereka keluar dengan bukusan kain yang tidak terlalu besar yang berisi barang-barang milik mereka.

'' Kami sudah selesei berkemas, Naruto-san,'' ucap Masaro sambil menenteng bungkusan kain dengan tangan kanannya.

'' Kalau begitu ayo kita ke stasiun, aku akan mengantar kalian,'' balas Naruto.

'' Tidak usah, kami nyari tumpangan saja untuk kesana,'' tolak Masaro akan tawaran Naruto.

'' Aku memaksa, lagian dengan caraku paman bisa menghemat waktu serta biaya,'' paksa Naruto tak menerima penolakan.

'' Baiklah kalau kau bersikeras seperti itu,'' pasrah Masaro pada pemuda pirang itu.

'' Nah begitu lebih baik,'' ujar Senang Naruto.

'' Tapi sebelum kalian pergi sebaiknya Rise-chan pakai baju dan daleman dulu, aku tidak mau nanti dia di lecehkan di dalam kereta oleh pria-pria tak punya otak,'' lanjutnya sambil memandang kearah Rise yang menunduk malu.

'' Ck, kau benar Naruto-san. Aku sampai melupakan itu karena terlalu takut dan khawatir tadi, Tsuma cepat bantu Rise-chan ganti baju biar kita cepat pergi dari sini,'' ucap Masaro sambil menepuk keningnya sebelum memerintahkan sang istri untuk memakaikan baju pada putri mereka.

Sizuka mengangguk kemudian menatap lembut pada putrinya. '' Rise-chan ayo kedalam,'' ajaknya.

Rise mengangguk dan mengikuti ibunya masuk kedalam rumah. Tidak lama kemudian mereka keluar dan nampak celana panjang telah dipakai Rise namun atasannya tidak terlihat karena dia masih memakai jaket milik Naruto.

'' Semuanya mendekatlah, kita kesetasiun dengan caraku,'' ucap Naruto pada ketiga keluarga Kujikawa di sana.

Tanpa pertanyaan dan tanpa bantahan, mereka bertiga mendekat kearah Naruto yang kini tengah memasang single heandseal yang sangat sering di gunakan oleh para Shinobi.

' Sunshin no Jutsu '

Setelah mengompres chakranya agar cukup untuk membawa ketiga orang di dekatnya, Naruto menyerukan jutsunya untuk memindahkan mereka ke tempat tujuan.

Pusaran angin dan daun terbentuk di sekeliling mereka. Tak sampai satu kedipan mata, mereka sudah menghilang dari rumah kecil yang mereka tinggali selama ini.

.

Naruto dan ketiga keluarga Kujikawa muncul di bawah pohon rindang tidak jauh dari stasiun Kuoh, beruntung suasana di sana sedang gerimis hingga tidak ada yang melihat mereka yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan efek pusaran angin dan daun.

'' Kita sudah sampai, sebaiknya paman beserta keluarga bergegas karena hujan semakin deras,'' ucap Naruto sambil melihat awan mendung di atasnya yang semakin banyak meneteskan air keatas bumi.

'' Sugoi,,,,'' kagum Masaro melihat pemuda pirang itu membawanya kestasiun dengan begitu cepat. '' Baiklah Naruto-san, kami pergi dulu. Terimakasih telah mengantar kami,'' ucapnya pada Naruto. '' Ayo Tsuma, Rise-chan kita masuk ke stasiun,'' lanjutnya mengajak pada istri dan anaknya.

Rise masih berdiri di tempatnya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan mata berkaca.

'' Nii-chan,,,, kita akan bertemu lagikan,?'' tanyanya dengan nada lirih.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap wajah ayu Rise. '' Tentu, kan Nii-san nanti akan menepati janji Nii-san. Kalau tidak bertemu lagi mana mungkin janji Nii-san akan tertepati,'' jawabnya lembut.

Rise tersenyum puas akan jawaban dari Naruto. '' Terimakasih, sampai jumpa lagi. Tunggu aku beberapa tahun lagi untuk cukup besar untuk menikah dengan Nii-chan,'' ucapnya senang kemudian menjinjitkan kakinya dan kedua tanyannya terulur kebelakang leher Naruto.

' Cup '

Naruto mengira kalau Rise akan memeluknya, namun dugaannya salah. Gadis kecil itu malah menciumnya tepat di bibirnya, ciuman yang begitu polos tanpa nafsu atau sesuatu yang mengundang nafsu.

Ciuman itu tidaklah lama, hanya beberapa saat namun membuat mereka yang melihat dan merasakannya terdiam terpaku karena shok.

Rise menarik diri dan langsung menunduk dengan muka memerah, dia malu sendiri dengan apa yang dia lakukan namun senyuman senang tetap tersungging di bibirnya.

Tidak mau merasa malu lebih lama, Rise langsung memegang tangan ibunya dan menariknya kearah stasiun.

'' Eh,?!'' pekik Sizuka kaget akan tindakan putrinya, namun dia tidak berdaya dan tergopoh mengikuti tarikan tangan putrinya.

'' Nii-chan, sampai jumpa lagi,!'' teriak Rise di sela larinya.

Naruto memandang kosong kearah Rise berlari, dia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran gadis itu.

'' Ck, sebenarnya umurnya berapa sih,? Kelakuannya seperti orang dewasa saja,'' ujar Naruto heran dengan masih menatap Rise di kejauhan yang telah sampai di lobi stasiun.

'' Aku sendiri yang orang tuanya juga bingung,'' ucap Masao takalah bingung dengan kelakuan putrinya. '' Ah, hujan makin deras. Paman permisi dulu, Naruto-san,'' pamitnya sambil menengadahkan tangannya merasakan air hujan yang kian deras.

'' Ya, hati-hati,'' balas Naruto.

Masaro mengangguk kemudian berjalan agak berlari kearah stasiun, menyusul keluarganya. Naruto memandang kepergian Masaro dengan tatapan hangat, namun seketika mendingin saat mengingat apa yang terjadi keluarga kecil mereka.

'' Kalian tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan, kalian akan aku kirimkan pada Shinigami untuk menebus semua perbuatan kalian,'' desisnya dingingin sebelum menghilang dengan kilat kuning.

.

Naruto muncul di ruang tamu apartemennya, namun di kedua tangannya tidak kosong seperti sebelumnya. Di kedua tangannya nampak belanjaan untuk hidup selama seminggu, dulu dia belanja hanya ramen instan saja namun kini karena ada orang lain yang hidup dengannya dia belanja lainnya seperti sayuran.

Mata birunya yang sebelumnya dingin, melembut saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya. Tv kecil di pojok ruangan masih menyala, kemungkinan gadis itu menunggunya pulang sambil menonton tv sampai tertidur karena dia terlalu lama pulangnya.

Berjalan pelan kearah sofa, meletakan belanjaannya di meja depan sofa. Kemudian dia jongkok di samping kepala gadis itu, jari-jari kasarnya menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Di matanya, gadis itu semakin polos saat dia tertidur seperti itu. Seperti bayi yang tidak tau kejamnya dunia tempat hidupnya.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat mengingat gadis polos yang sedang tertidur itu adalah adiknya, jarinya mengelus pipi gadis itu membuatnya bergerak pelan.

Tidak ingin adiknya itu akan sakit badannya karena tidur di sofa, Naruto menelusupkan tangannya di bawah leher dan lutut gadis itu kemudian menggendongnya bridal style.

Gadis itu bergerak tidaknyaman karena tidurnya terganggu oleh Naruto, namun itu hanya sesaat karena dirinya menyamankan diri di dekapan Naruto dan malah kelihatannya lebih nyaman di dekapannya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat itu, kemudian dia berjalan kearah kamarnya yang kini di pakai gadis itu. Setelah di dalam kamar, Naruto membaringkan gadis itu secara perlahan di atas kasurnya yang lumayan lembut.

Asia nampak tidak rela di jauhkan dari kenyamanan dan kehangatan dekapan Naruto, tangannya memegang erat baju bagian depan Naruto seolah dia tidak mau di jauhkan dari pemuda itu.

Dengan lembut Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangan Asia di bajunya, setelah lepas dia menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut agar tidak kedinginan.

'' Nii-san,,,, Nii-san sudah pulang,?'' suara parau khas bangun tidur menghentikan Naruto saat akan pergi dari kamar itu.

'' Eh kok bangun,? Nii-san mengganggu tidurmu ya,?'' tanya lembut Naruto sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Asia menggeleng kemudian memposisikan dirinya duduk bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur. '' Kapan Nii-san pulang,?'' tanyanya.

'' Baru tadi, maaf ya membuatmu menunggu. Karena tadi di jalan ada sesuatu,'' jawab Naruto masih dengan nada lembut. '' Kamu sudah makan,?'' lanjutnya bertanya.

'' Um, sudah tadi. Makan ramen instan milik Nii-san,'' jawab Asia mengangguk.

'' Kalau begitu, kamu lanjutin tidur aja. Lagian ini sudah malam,'' ujar Naruto.

Asia menunduk dengan wajah sedikit merona, tangannya meremas selimut dengan erat.

'' Aku boleh minta sesuatu tidak,?'' cicitnya dengan masih menunduk.

'' Hmm,? Tentu, kenapa tidak,'' balas Naruto sambil menyernyit bingung.

'' Aku ingin tidur bersama Nii-san,'' ucap lirih Asia kian menunduk dan meremas selimut dengan erat.

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan gadis dewasa yang begitu polos malah menaikan alisnya, namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum tulus.

Mungkin jika orang berotak koplak pasti akan berpikiran yang iya-iya dan akan melakukan yang iya-iya juga mendengar permintaan seperti itu dari seorang gadis manis, namun beda dengan Naruto yang memang sedikit masih bebal soal begituan.

Menurut Naruto itu adalah permintaan murni seorang gadis kecil yang menginginkan kasih sayang dan perhatian, perlindungan serta rasa nyaman. Mungkin itu semua belum pernah dia rasakan hingga kini dia punya kakak angkat, dia ingin merasakan itu semua.

'' Tentu, kenapa tidak. Apa sih yang enggak buat Imotou Nii-san yang manis,'' jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Asia kontan mendongak dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar senang.

'' Benarkah Nii-san,?'' tanyanya memastikan.

'' Ya, tapi nanti setelah Nii-san menyusun belanjaan Nii-san di dapur. Kamu tunggu di sini dulu yah,'' jawab Naruto sambil mengelus surai pirang Asia dengan lembut.

' Um '

Asia mengangguk Senang dan senyuman bahagiapun tersungging di bibirnya.

Naruto kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari kamar itu untuk membereskan semua belanjaannya, tidak lama kemudian dia kembali ke kamar itu.

'' Sudah siap tidur,?'' tanya Naruto yang kini kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

' Umm '

Asia mengangguk antusias dan kembali memposisikan dirinya berbaring dengan memberi tempat untuk Naruto di sampingnya.

Naruto mematikan lampu kamar kemudian berbaring di samping Asia yang berbaring menyamping menghadapnya.

'' Nii-san, boleh minta peluk,?'' tanya lirih Asia yang kini tidak dengan malu-malu, malah dia tepat menatap kearah mata Naruto yang remang-remang terlihat.

'' Tentu,'' Naruto memeluk Asia, merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh gadis itu. Memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang dia miliki.

Asia tersenyum tipis sembari memejamkan matanya, tak lama dia langsung tertidur dan tanpa di sadarinya dirinya kian merapat pada tubuh Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda itu.

'' Asia-chan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kamu meminta seperti ini pada pria berotak mesum. Pasti kamu sudah habis di 'makannya' '' ujar Naruto lembut sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan Asia yang manja padanya walau baru satu hari mereka hidup satu atap. '' Nii-san akan selalu melindungimu, tidak akan Nii-san biarkan kamu dalam bahaya dan tak akan membiarkan seorang laki-lakipun berbuat sesuatu padamu,'' lanjutnya bertekad, pelukannya makin di rapatkannya dan tidak lama dia juga tertidur.

' Poft '

Baru saja terlelap, muncul ledakan asap di belakangnya yang telak membuatnya kembali terbangun.

'' Boss, kami siap melakukan perintah,'' ucap sesosok yang muncul dari kepulan asap.

Naruto menatap dari ujung matanya pada sosok itu. '' Ck, apa tidak ada topeng lain selain itu,? Kamu membuatku seperti badut,'' decaknya pada sosok berambut pirang bersetelan serba hitam dan memakai topeng 'Joker' yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

'' E-eh, k-kan Boss yang menyuruh kita mencari topeng identitas yang tidak biasa.'' balas sosok itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. '' Tapi topeng ini meniru seorang tokoh fantasi yang sangat cerdik dan cerdas, jadi tidak salahlah aku memilih ini,'' lanjutnya membela diri.

'' Huft, terserahlah. Lakukan semua yang telah aku perintahkan. Jangan bunuh semuanya, tebarkan teror dulu pada mereka. Aku ingin mereka merasakan takut yang mendalam,'' ucap Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya kembali.

'' Ha'i,''

' Poft '

Sosok itu membalas sebelum kembali menghilang dengan ledakan asap kecil.

::

Satu minggu telah berlalu dari peristiwa yang menimpa keluarga Kujikawa, dan seminggu pula Naruto berubah dingin jika di luar rumah bahkan di sekolahpun dia bersikap dingin padahal biasanya dia murah senyum pada kawan-kawan yang di kenalnya ataupun tidak.

Semua itu ada sebabnya, yaitu setelah menebar teror selama tiga hari dan membantai para Yakuza salah satu Bunshinnya melihat beberapa orang Yakuza sedang membunuh orang di sebuah desa di pinggir kota Kuoh. Desa yang dia dengar akan di bangun sebuah perumahan. Namun mereka bukan hanya membunuh, tapi juga memperkosa para wanita di sana. Tidak peduli tua ataupun muda bahkan bocah kecilpun tak luput. Di tambah salah satu Bunshinnya juga membaca ingatan dari mereka, menambah kebenciannya pada kelompok itu dan ingin segera membersihkannya.

Seperti sekarang ini, dia kini sedang berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang dengan ratusan mayat terpotong-potong tersebar di sekelilingnya membuat suasana di sana sangat horor.

Mata merah tiga tomoenya menatap dingin pada puluhan orang anggota Yakuza yang masih tersisa dan nampak mencoba untuk tidak gentar.

'' Jangan takut,! Kita serang lagi dia dengan senapan mesin kita,!'' seru salah satu dari mereka menyemangati sisa anggota yang nampak ketakutan.

'' Ya,!'' balas yang lainnya menyiapkan senapan masing-masing.

' Dor,,, dor,,, dorr,,,'

' Dddrrrrrrdddd '

Senapan mesin berbagai jenis di tembakan dan targetnya tidak lain adalah Naruto, puluhan timah panas melesat dengan cepat kearahnya yang masih senantiasa berdiam tenang.

Saat puluhan Peluru itu tinggal tiga puluh senti lagi mengenainya, kedua tangannya yang memegang kunai berlumuran darah bergerak dengan cepat menangkis puluhan Peluru itu.

Sampai peluru di selongsong senapan mereka habis, tak ada satupun peluru yang mengenainya hingga membuat mereka yang melakukan itu terperangah dan tambah bergetar ketakutan. Beruntung dia menggunakan Sharingan hingga dapat menangkis semua peluru itu dengan mudah walau dengan imbalan sebagian besar chakranya terkuras karena belum terbiasa menggunakan mata milik temannya itu.

'' Sudah selesei,?'' tanya datar Naruto pada segerombolan Yakuza itu. '' Sekarang giliranku untuk memberi hadiah pada kalian yang telah bertindak sesuka hati dan untuk sifat kalian yang tidak mencerminkan sebagai manusia melainkan seperti binatang,'' lanjutnya dengan dingin, dua kunai di tangannya tiba-tiba terselimuti aura biru tipis hingga seperti menjadikan kunai itu memanjang.

'' A-ampun, ampuni kami,'' beberapa dari mereka bersujud ketakutan memohon ampun.

'' Se-sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan kami,?!'' tanya salah satu dari mereka meminta alasan pada pemuda di depannya untuk pembantaian seluruh kelompoknya.

'' Masalahku adalah sifat kalian yang seperti binatang,'' jawab datar Naruto. '' Dan karena sifat binatang kalian sudah membuat keluarga angkatku dalam bahaya dan adik angkatku mendapat trouma yang tidak mungkin dapat di lupakannya,'' lanjutnya dengan dingin.

'' Cu-cuma alasan itu kau membantai kami hah,! Alasan itu tidak cukup kuat untuk melenyapkan nyawa kawan-kawanku,!'' bela Yakuza yang berdialog dengan Naruto.

'' Menurutku itu sudah cukup kuat untuk mengirim kalian bertemu Shinigami-sama,'' ucap Naruto kembali datar. '' Sudah cukup pembicaraan tidak berguna ini, bersenang-senanglah kalian dengan Shinigami-sama,'' lanjutnya masih datar sebelum menghilang meninggalkan blur hitam.

Selanjutnya, hanya ada jeritan kesakitan pemisahan nyawa dari raga dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Tubuh terpotong hingga menjadi beberapa bagian, organ dalam tubuh berserakan di tanah dengan berlumuran darah yang mulai mengental.

Naruto muncul di pinggir tanah lapang itu, memandang datar pada puluhan potong tubuh manusia yang berserakan bercampur aduk dengan bau amis darah yang sangat menyengat.

Sedari tadi sebenarnya dia merasakan kehadiran sesosok yang mengawasinya namun dia indahkan karena pasti sosok itu akan keluar pada waktunya.

Mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sudah tidak memegang Kunai kedepan dadanya, kemudian membuat Heandseal.

'' Katon : Goukamekakyou ''

Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsunya, kemudian mengirup udara sebanyak mungkin dan di simpan di mulutnya hingga menggembung. Selanjutnya dia menghembuskannya lewat mulut, namun bukan angin yang keluar melainkan kobaran api berjumlah besar hingga seperti membuat ombak tsunami api yang mergerak membakar seluruh potongan tubuh manusia dari para anggota Yakuza.

Menatap datar pada kobaran api yang terus melahap potongan tubuh dari Yakuza, sensornya merasakan sesosok mendekat di belakangnya.

'' Uzumaki-san, apa yang kamu lakukan,?'' tanya sosok itu datar, namun jelas kalau itu suara dari perempuan.

Naruto berbalik menghadap pada sosok itu.

'' Souna Shitori, aku hanya sedang membersihkan 'sampah' yang mengotori kota ini,'' jawabnya datar.

'' Membersihkan 'sampah',? Tapi yang aku lihat kamu membantai mereka dengan sangat brutal dan aku tebak, pembantaian sebelumnya pasti kamu yang melakukannya,'' sosok itu, Souna Shitori atau Sona Sitri berucap sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

'' Mereka layak mendapatkan itu, 'sampah' seperti mereka seharusnya mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Dan ya, akulah pelaku pembantaian sebelum-sebelumnya,'' jawab Naruto berkata datar namun juga jujur tanpa menyembunyikan perbuatannya.

'' Apa alasanmu melakukan itu,?'' tanya datar Sona.

'' Aku rasa kamu sudah mendengarnya,'' jawab Naruto tak kalah datar.

Sona terdiam, memang tadi dia mendengar alasan yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto. Namun menurutnya tidak cukup kuat untuk membunuh dengan brutal seperti itu, apa lagi memusnahkan sebuah kelompok. Menurutnya alasannya itu kurang masuk akal, namun dia simpan dulu alasan itu untuk di tanyakannya nanti.

'' Tapi kau tak harus membunuh mereka seperti itu, pasti ada cara lain untuk menyeleseikannyakan,?'' Sona sesekali melirik kearah abu para Yakuza di belakang Naruto.

'' Tidak ada cara lain untuk menghukum para sampah seperti mereka, dan tidak ada hukuman yang pantas kecuali kematian yang mengenaskan untuk mereka,'' balas datar Naruto yang langsung menarik tatapan Sona padanya.

'' Tapi bukan hakmu untuk menghukum mereka, apa lagi sampai seperti itu. Ada instansi tersendiri yang sudah di tugaskan untuk itu,''

'' Instansi hukum disini sangat lemah, di sogok dengan uang beberapa lembar saja mereka sudah langsung berpaling. Jadi mereka sangat tidak bisa di harapkan,'' Naruto masih menatap tajam gadis di depannya itu.

'' Itu sudah sifat manusia,'' gumam Sona lirih yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto. '' Tapi tidak harus kaukan yang melakukan itu,? Kau seorang pelajar yang tugasnya hanya untuk belajar tidak untuk membantai seperti itu malam-malam,'' ucapnya seperti mengintimindasi Naruto kalau perbuatannya itu salah.

'' Itu sesuatu yang tidak dapat kamu campuri, ini adalah urusanku. Mau aku membunuh ataupun menghancurkan suatu negara, itu bukanlah masalahmu. Perbuatanku adalah tanggung jawabku, jadi jangan campuri urusanku,'' balas dingin Naruto sambil menatap tajam kearah Sona.

'' Kamu masih sekolah dan kamu sekolah di Kuoh, sedangkan aku adalah katua OSIS sekolah Kuoh. Tentu itu menjadi masalahku karena perbuatanmu itu akan membawa nama baik sekolah Kuoh dan aku tidak suka itu,'' ucap tajam Sona dengan serius.

'' Kalau yang namanya sekolah menghalangiku melakukan ini, aku akan keluar dari sekolahan karena aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum para sampah itu hilang dari muka bumi ini,'' balas datar Naruto kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi. '' Dan kamu tenang saja, nama baik Akademi Kuoh tidak akan tercemar karena aku tidak memakai seragam sekolah atau atribut apapun yang menyangkut itu, dan juga aku memakai topeng untuk menutupi identitasku,'' ucapnya sambil menoleh kebelakang kearah Sona sebelum menghilang di balik bayangan.

'' Tunggu,!'' teriak Sona, namun terlambat karena Naruto telah pergi dari sana.

'' Huft, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Uzumaki-san. Dari tatapanmu, kamu pernah mengalami sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dan sepertinya itu yang membuatmu seperti itu,'' ujar Sona menghela nafas sambil melihat kearah tanah lapang yang kini penuh abu bekas tubuh para Yakuza. '' Sebaiknya aku kembali dan besok aku akan menanyainya lagi,'' kemudian dia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna putih.

:::

Satu hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian pembantaian masal para Yakuza oleh Naruto, dan dia satu hari itu tak keluar rumah bahkan dia bolos sekolah dan juga kerja. Dia kini sedang menonton tivi bersama adik angkatnya yang nampak lebih manja padanya sejak kejadian mereka tidur bersama.

Di televisi yang mereka tonton sedang menayangkan sebuah berita beberapa waktu lalu tentang pembantaian para Yakuza yang di lakukan dengan sadis, dari rekaman CCTV yang ada di tempat kejadian, sang pelaku berambut pirang dan memakai topeng 'Joker'.

'' Kejam sekali,'' komentar Asia melihat rekaman Vidio yang di tayangkan di TV, walau gambarnya di samarkan karena terlalu brutal.

'' Hmm,? Menurutmu begitu,?'' tanya Naruto menanggapi ucapan Asia.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi.

'' Begitu ya,'' gumam Naruto. '' Percaya tidak, kalau pelaku itu adalah Nii-san,?'' dia bertanya sambil menatap kearah gadis itu.

Asia menoleh kearah Naruto dengan raut terkejut, di pandanginya mata pemuda itu dalam-dalam mencari kebohongan yang mungkin ada di sana. Tapi sekian lama menyelami biru samudra yang kini sudah pudar itu, dia tak sedikitpun melihat kebohongan yang ada kejujuran di sana.

'' Ke-ken-'' Asia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'' Kalau yang melakukan itu Nii-san, pasti ada alasan di balik itu dan pasti karena mereka memang pantas mendapatkan itu,'' ucapnya mencoba memahami di balik perbuatan yang di lakukan Naruto.

Naruto memandang dalam pada manik Asia, menyelami tatapannya yang polos itu. Kemudian dia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang tulus dia sunggingkan. '' Tentu, tentu ada alasan di balik semua itu. Alasan yang sangat kuat hingga mereka pantas mendapatkan itu semua,'' ucapnya. '' Mau dengar alasan Nii-san melakukan itu,?''

Asia menggeleng lemah. '' Apapun alasan itu, aku tetap percaya pada Nii-san. Aku akan berdo'a pada Kami-sama untuk mengampuni Nii-san,'' balasnya, kemudian menyatukan telapak tangannya di depan dada hendak berdo'a.

'' Tidak, berdo'a saja untuk mereka. Dosa Nii-san terlalu banyak hingga tidak mungkin terampuni,'' ucap Naruto saat melihat Asia hendak berdoa.

Asia menggeleng dengan masih memejamkan mata posisi berdo'a. '' Tidak, aku juga harus berdo'a untuk Nii-san karena aku ingin masuk surga bersama Nii-san. Juga aku tetap mendoakan mereka,'' ucapnya sebelum memulai berdo'a.

Naruto memandang Asia dengan sebuah senyuman, terlalu polos menurutnya. Tekad untuk terus menjaga gadis itu kian bertambah, menjaganya dari dunia yang terlalu kejam dan kotor untuk gadis sepolos dia.

:

Keesokan harinya, Naruto berangkat lagi kesekolah. Namun dia hanya masuk sampai istirahat pertama, setelahnya dia hanya berbaring sendiri di atap sekolahan, memandang langit yang bergerak pelan sambil merenungi apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

'' Uzumaki-san, sedang apa kau disini,?! Jam pelajaran sudah di mulai, apa kau mau membolos,?'' Sona yang sedang berkeliling mencari murid yang membolos menemukan Naruto yang tengah tiduran di atap, kontan dengan tegas dia menanyai apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu karena itu sebagian dari tugasnya sebgai ketua OSIS.

Naruto melirik dari sudut matanya kearah Sona. '' Aku hanya sedang merenung, memikirkan apa aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini sekarang atau nanti,'' jawabnya sekenanya namun memang itu juga yang sedang di fikirkannya karena dia tidak mau membuat orang lain kena masalah juga karena menurutnya terlalu merepotkan.

Gadis berambut pendek itu tersentak dengan jawaban dari Naruto. '' Kau mau keluar dari sekolah ini,? Maaf, tapi itu tidak aku izinkan,'' ujarnya tegas.

'' Hah,? Kamu tidak mengizinkan,? Memang kamu siapa aku,?'' ucap tanya Naruto sambari berdiri dari berbaringnya.

'' Aku adalah ketua OSIS sekolah ini, jadi kau harus patuh pada ucapanku. Dan juga, jika kau keluar dari sekolah ini kau akan terus melakukan perbuatanmu tempo hari dan aku tidak bisa mengawasimu dan mencegahmu melakukan itu. Jika kau tetap nekat keluar, aku akan mengirimkan surat edaran pada seluruh sekolah di jepang untuk tidak menerimamu dan akan melaporkan pada pemerintah kalau kau tidak mau sekolah. Sementara kita tau, negara ini mewajibkan semuanya untuk sekolah miniman sampai SMA atau sedrajatnya,'' jawab Sona panjang bahkan sampai Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal ucapannya itu, mungkin itu adalah ucapan terpanjang yang di ucapkan gadis itu pada orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Naruto melongo, semua yang akan di gunakannya untuk alasan sudah di sebutkan oleh Sona dan dengan tegas telah di antisipasinya. Mau tidak peduli dan tetap keluar, dia tidak mau repot berurusan dengan pemerintah yang pasti tidak akan menyenangkan.

'' Maaf, aku tidak tunduk pada ucapan seseorang termasuk dirimu,,'' Naruto berjalan kearah pintu, berhenti sejenak saat dia sudah membuka pintu di atap itu. '' Tapi jika kamu ingin aku patuh padamu dan mengikuti semua yang kamu ucapkan, berikan dulu sesuatu milikmu yang berharga. Berikan tubuhmu padaku maka aku akan patuh padamu, apapun perintahmu akan aku lakukan, kecuali merubahku menjadi sepertimu. Dan itu berlaku selama aku ada di sekolah ini atau aku memakai seragam sekolah ini,'' ucapnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sona mematung di tempatnya setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto, dia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pemuda itu. Menyerahkan tubuhnya,? Oh demi Raja Iblis, dia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu apalagi hanya untuk serorang pemuda dari golongan manusia.

Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, harga dirinya seperti di jatuhkan dan seperti tidak berharga. Dia harus memberi pelajaran pada pemuda itu karena telah berani melecehkannya.

Memantapkan hati sebelum melangkah kearah pintu untuk menyusul pemuda pirang yang menarik perhatiannya setelah aksi yang dia lakukan tiap malam beberapa hari belakangan.

Di tempat Naruto, sebenarnya dia belum beranjak satu sentipun dari belakang pintu. Dia sedang menyalahkan dirinya karena berkata tidak pantas seperti itu, dia merasa bersalah atas ucapannya karena itu sama halnya dia telah merendahkan martabat wanita dan juga ibunya karena ibunya juga seorang wanita.

' Ckleek '

tubuhnya menegang saat Pintu di belakangnya di buka seseorang dan dia tau siapa orang itu.

'' Naruto-san,,'' panggilan datar dari sosok di belakangnya kian membuat tubuhnya menegang dengan keringat dingin mulai keluar.

'' I-iya,'' dengan tergagap Naruto membalas panggilan sosok itu dan dengan gerakan pelan dia membalikan badannya menghadap sosok itu.

Sona, tak kalah dengan kondisi Naruto. Dia juga sedang menguatkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang telah dia siapkan tadi untuk membalas ucapan pemuda itu yang sebelumnya merendahkannya secara tersira.

'' Naruto-san, setelah jam pulang sekolah datanglah keruang OSIS,,'' ucap Sona dengan nada datar dan sedikit menggantung ucapannya, dia kemudian berjalan maju untuk kembali melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai OSIS sekolah Kuoh. '' Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau ucapkan,'' dan berlalulah gadis itu setelah mengucapkan kata tambahan itu dengan pelan.

Eh tunggu,? Sepertinya ada yang salah. Apa dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menyerahkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu secara tersirat,? Oh demi raja iblis, kemana otak cerdasnya dan kemana rencana untuk menghukum pemuda itu yang telah dia rangkai dalam otaknya tadi,?

Naruto hanya melongo dengan ucapan gadis iblis berambut pendek itu, otak cerdasnya ngehank memperoses kata-katanya.

' Apa dia baru saja mengiyakan untuk memberikan tubuhnya padaku,? Gila,' itu sedikit dari beberapa yang melintas di dalam kepalanya.

Mengedikan bahunya sebelum pergi dari sana takut bertambah pusing dengan sesuatu yang Absurd yang barusan terjadi.

:.:.:

' clek clek clek '

' Plak plak plak '

'' Akhhh,,, Itttaiiii,,,, ssshhhh,,,, ttteeehhhrrruuusss,,, lebiiihhh ceehhppaaat,,,, sshhhhh,,,, a,,,kuuhh,,, mauu,,, kelluaaarrr,,, shhhh,,,''

' Clek clek clek '

' Plok plok plok '

'' Sssshhhh,,,,, Aaakkuuuhhh,,,, Keluaaaaarrrrr,''

' Serr serr serrr '

Di belainya dengan lembut wajah gadis bertubuh mungil itu yang baru saja mencapai puncak kenikmatan, tangan yang kasar dan kekar itu menyusuri kulit mulus itu sebelum membelai rambut hitam pendeknya dan sedikit merapikannya.

Sementara sang gadis memejamkan matanya dengan nafas memburu, menikmati sisa-sisa Orgasme yang baru saja di alaminya. Hatinya merasa damai merasakan belaian lembut tangan kasar pemuda yang sedang menggagahinya, merasa senang karena dia bukan sebagai pemuas nafsu seperti yang di bayangkannya. Mungkin kalau bayangan itu benar, dia sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri karena di bombardir oleh pemuda itu. Namun nyatanya, setiap dia mencapai puncak, pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan membiarkan 'batang' yang sangat terlalu besar baginya di dalam lubangnya agar dia lebih bisa menikmati golombang kenikmatan yang dia alami sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

'' Ne, Sona-san. Harusnya kamu yang melayaniku, bukan aku yang melayanimu hingga keluar empat kali seperti itu,'' ucap sang pemuda seperti mengejek.

Sang gadis yang di ketahui bernama Sona langsung membuka matanya lebar dan menatap pemuda yang masih di atasnya dengan batang tertanam penuh di lubangnya dengan pandangan marah karena merasa terhina dengan ucapannya, namun belum juga mengungkapkan kemarahannya bibirnya dengan lembut di kecup dan di hisap oleh pemuda itu.

'' Maaf, bukan maksudku menghinamu.'' ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap lembut kearah manik violet milik Sona.

Sona diam namun dia masih menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan terluka, seolah dia tidak mau mendengar dan permintaan maaf dari pemuda itu.

'' Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena telah melukai perasaanmu, lebih baik kita cukupi saja. Aku tidak mau melukaimu lebih dari ini,'' ucap pemuda itu dengan sangat menyesal. Dia kemudian hendak menarik batangnya dari liang sempit milik Sona, namun tak dapat di lakukannya karena kaki Sona tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya sehingga mengunci dirinya hingga penyatuan mereka tidak dapat di lepaskan.

'' Tidak, te-teruskan saja,'' ujar Sona dengan pipi merona dan sedikit menoleh kesamping karena malu.

'' Kalau di teruskan, aku akan makin melukaimu dengan kata-kataku yang tidak sopan. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan seorang wanita apalagi hingga seperti ini jadi aku tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa, aku hanya meniru apa yang aku lihat di dalam ingatan orang-orang yang aku bunuh,'' ucap pemuda itu sungkan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka karena takut menyakiti gadis di bawahnya.

Sona memandang tepat kearah manik biru yang tengah memandangnya lembut, mungkin dia tidak akan percaya jika tidak melihat kejujuran dan kepolosan yang tersembunyi di balik samudra yang selalu dingin itu.

'' Tidak, kamu tidak menyakitiku. Aku hanya sedikit merasa terhina tadi,'' ujar Sona masih menatap tepat kemanik biru pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menatap dalam kemanik Violet Sona, menyelaminya untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin ada di sana. '' Apa kamu melakukan ini karena ucapanku tadi siang,?''

Sona diam tak menjawab, dia masih menatap lembut pemuda yang masih menyatukan tubuhnya dengan dirinya. Dia tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, awalnya mungkin iya tapi entah kenapa sekarang malah berubah dan dia tidak tau apa itu.

'' Kalau iya, leb-''

'' Kalau kamu mau mengakhiri ini, kamu membuatku seperti seorang pelacur yang tidak memuaskan pelanggannya dan itu membuatku sakit,'' potong Sona dengan violetnya yang perlahan mengkusam. '' Ini bukan tentang percakapan kita tadi siang, mungkin awalnya iya tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa di jelaskan yang mungkin menjadi alasan kuat aku melakukan ini, alasan yang sangat tidak aku mengerti,'' jelasnya akhirnya.

Pemuda yang tidak lain bernama Naruto itu memandang kemanik Violet Sona yang nampak lain dari sebelumnya, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa di jelaskan di sana.

'' Baiklah, asal tidak menyakitimu. Aku juga sedang nanggung, butuh penyeleseian,''

Setelah itu hanya terdengar erangan dan desahan dari sejoli yang sedang memadu kasih, juga suara perpaduan pangkal paha mereka yang terdengar nyaring di kamar itu.

' Plok plok plok plok '

' Crek crek crek '

'' Aahhh aahhh aahhh,,, Narrrruuuttooohhh,,,,,aaahhh,,,,,, aaakkkuuh keluaaarrrr '' Sona mengerang penuh kenikmatan menandakan akan segera mencapai puncaknya lagi.

'' Aarrrggghh,,, Tungguuuu,,,, ssshhh,,, aaarghhh, aku juga,'' Naruto menambah kecepatan mengayuh pinggangnya karena dia juga sudah merasa akan keluar.

' Prrook prok prok,,, crek crek crek'

kian intens suara penuh birahi itu terdengar di dalam kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu persetubuan mereka, dua sejoli yang tidak terikat perasaan bahkan jenis mereka pun berbeda.

'' Sssooonnnaaaaahhhhh,,,,''

'' Narrrruutttoooohhhh,,,,'''

erangan yang keras menandakan puncah tertinggi birahi yang mereka dapatkan, Naruto membenamkan penuh batangnya pada liang Sona, sementara gadis iblis di bawahnya melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang pemuda itu hingga penyatuan mereka semakin dalam.

Tubuh mereka berdua bergetar menandakan puncak mereka sangat dahsyat hingga berlangsung cukup lama sebelum berhenti dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

.

'' Mulai sekarang sebagian diiriku adalah miliku, tapi jangan mengusik bagian yang lain dan tentang janji aku Uzumaki Naruto akan menepati janji itu karena aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku,'' ucap Naruto yang telah selesei memasang kancing terakhir bajunya.

'' Jangan berpikiran kalau yang kita lakukan itu di sebabkan janji yang aku ucapan, ini lebih dalam dari pada itu,'' tambahnya saat melihat tatapan Sona meredup.

Sementara Sona yang kini duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan selimut menutupi bagian depannya menatap kearah pemuda yang berpacu nafsu bersamanya beberapa saat yang lalu, hatinya terasa sakit saat ucapan pertama pemuda itu namun sedikit terobati saat ucapan selanjutnya dia dengarkan.

'' Ini, simpanlah. Jika kamu perlu bantuan atau dalam bahaya lempar saja benda itu, aku akan datang saat itu juga,'' Naruto mendekat kearah Sona dan memberikan sebilah Kunai cabang tiga dengan segel padanya.

Sona menerima kunai itu dengan kedua tangannya yang sontak membuat selimut yang menutupi bagian depannya terjatuh dan memperlihatkan kedua aset imutnya.

'' Ck, kepolosanmu yang satu ini membuatku tidak tahan untuk 'memakanmu' lagi jadi,,,'' Naruto mengangkat dagu Sona dengan jarinya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

' Cup '

Melumat kecil dan merasakan kembali kelembutan bibir gadis iblis itu yang seakan membuat candu baginya.

'' Aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu untuk istirahat,'' bisik pelan Naruto sebelum berdiri dan melakukan Shunsin.

Sona membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam karena menikmati ciumnya, namun tidak mendapati sosok pemuda yang telah menjadikannya wanita sesungguhnya. Dia kemudian menunduk melihat sebilah yang di setaunya adalah pisau di tangannya sebelum seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

'' Naruto,'' gumam pelan Sona sebelum memeluk kunai di tangannya.

:

Naruto duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang dan tidak biasanya dia tidak langsung tidur seperti biasanya, di sebelahnya Issei nampak sedang berbincang dengan dua teman mesumnya yang duduk di depan bangku mereka.

' Sreek '

Pintu di buka dan masuklah seorang guru, namun dia tidak sendiri. Seorang gadis berambut pirang juga ikut masuk bersamanya yang kontan menarik perhatian siswa kelas itu.

'' A-Asia-chan,?'' gumam Issei terkejut melihat gadis yang masuk kekelasnya itu.

'' Selamat pagi semuanya, pagi ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Dia pindahan dari eropa, jadi sensei harap kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya dan membantunya agar cepat bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah ini,'' salam sang guru sekaligus memberitau kalau gadis itu adalah siswa pindahan yang akan masuk kekelas itu. '' Nah, Asia. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman sekelasmu,'' ucapnya pada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

'' Umm,'' Asia mengangguk dan maju selangkah kedepan. '' Perkenalkan namaku Asia Namikaze, aku pindahan dari Jerman karena mengikuti Nii-sanku. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik dan mohon bantuannya,'' setelah mengucapkan perkenalan dirinya, Asia sedikit membungkuk untuk menghormati teman-teman barunya yang akan menemaninya belajar dua tahun kedepan.

'' Mm,, Asia, kalau boleh sensei tau Nii-sanmu itu bekerja atau masih sekolah,?'' tanya sang Guru penasaran.

'' Nii-sanku masih bersekolah, bahkan dia ada di kelas ini,'' jawab Asia sambil tersenyum.

'' Memang siapa namanya,? Kok Sensei tidak tau ya,?'' sang guru kian penasaran, begitu juga dengan siswa kelas itu yang mendengarkan sedari tadi.

Issei juga nampak terbingung, namun sepertinya dia sudah bisa menebak dengan otak pentium Oppainya.

'' Nama Nii-sanku,,, Naruto Uzumaki,'' jawab Asia sambil melihat kearah Naruto dan tersenyum.

Sementara Naruto juga membalas memandang kearah Asia dengan seulas senyuman lembut yang tulus hingga membuat mereka yang perhatiannya tertuju padanya langsung terpana karena tidak pernah melihat senyuman pemuda itu.

'' Uzumaki-san,? Tapi kenapa marga kalian berbeda,?''

'' Umm Sensei, Asia-chan memakai marga dari Tou-sanku, sedangkan aku memakai marga dari Kaa-sanku,'' ucap Naruto menarik perhatian sang guru dan juga teman sekelasnya.

'' Oh jadi begitu,,,'' sang Sensei hanya mengangguk paham. '' Nah, Asia silahkan duduk di...'' mata Si pengajar mengedar mencari bangku yang masih kosong sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah mengacungkan tangannya.

'' Sensei, biar Asia-chan duduk bersamaku,'' ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat teman sebangkunya merasakan firasat buruk.

'' Tapi kamukan sud-''

' Duagh '

' Brakh '

'' Nah sekarang aku sendirian, Sensei,'' ujar Naruto yang dengan tanpa berdosanya menendang Issei yang duduk sebangku dengannya hingga pemuda dengan tingkat kemesumannya sangat tinngi itu melayang ke sudut yang berseberangan dengannya dan menabrak dinding hingga membuat pemuda iblis reinkarnasi itu menempel di dinding bak cicak lagi push up.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir turun di pelipis sang Sensei juga beberapa siswa, namun ada pula yang sangat antusias dan senang apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto.

'' Nice Kick Naruto-san,!''

'' Tepat sasaran,!''

'' Sering-sering Naruto-san,!''

Beberapa teriakan penuh semangat membara menambah sweatdrop sang Guru.

'' Yare yare,,,, baiklah Asia-san silahkan duduk di samping Naruto-san yang telah 'memindahkan' teman sebangkunya dengan 'sangat' halus,'' ujar sang guru pada Asia.

'' Ha'i, Arigatou,'' Asia membungkuk hormat sebelum berjalan kearah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum tipis menatapnya.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Asia yang nampak riang hingga sampai di sebelahnya dan duduk di bangku sampinynya persis.

'' Belajarlah yang rajin, tak usah memikirkan yang lain okey,'' Naruto menepuk kepala dan mengacaknya pelan membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang.

'' Uummm, pasti,'' Asia mengangguk pasti tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Naruto kembali mengacak pelan rambut Asia sebelum melanjutkan aktifitas biasanya yaitu,,, bobo cantik. Eh,? Bobo ganteng maksudnya.

 **TBC...**

 **Just do it...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : 3

 **Dissclaimer,,,**

 **M,K. I,B**

 **Warning ning njero,,,**

 **Rate,,,**

 **M**

Jam pelajaran terakhir terlah berbunyi, namun pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih setia dengan alam mimpinya, sementara di sampingnya sang adik setia menunggu sang kakak yang sedang tidur tanpa berniat mengganggunya.

Anak-anak kelas itupun telah selesei membereskan barang mereka masing-masing, namun belum juga keluar karena melihat orang nomor dua jajaran OSIS ada di pintu dan memasuki kelas itu.

Jelas itu menjadi pusat perhatian karena jarang-jarang dewan siswaa mengunjungi kelas itu, paling anggota club aneh yang datang menjemput pemuda mesum pemilik kaisar naga merah.

Sementara Issei juga penasaran dengan kedatangan wakil OSIS itu kekelasnya, pandangannya terus mengikuti arah jalan gadis iblis itu hingga berhenti pada bangku pemuda pirang yang masih asik dalam alam mimpinya. Pikirannya langsung menebak kalau sahabatnya itu akan di ajak untuk bergabung dengan kelompok rival Bouchounya, tapi mengingat perkataan sahabat yang paling di hormatinya itu dia sangsi kalau akan di terimanya.

Di meja Naruto, Asia nampak memandang Tsubaki dengan raut polosnya, dia tidak tau wakil OSIS sampai datang ke mejanya kecuali,,,,

Asia menoleh ke kakaknya yang sedang terlelap sebelum menggoyang bagunya untuk membangunkannya. '' Nii-chan, bangun,''

' Eemmm,,, auagh,,,,'

Naruto terbangun dan menguap lebar mempedulikan sekitarnya, mengucek matanya sebelum menoleh pada adik angkatnya.

'' Hmm,,, sudah pulang ya,?'' suara parau yang terdengar seksi di balas dengan anggukan Asia.

Kegiatan bangun tidur Naruto nampak menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis di sana, apa lagi suaranya itu yang membuat pipi mereka merona hanya mendengarnya walau bukan di tujukan pada mereka. Menurut para gadis itu suara pria tamfan saat bangun tidur itu keren.

'' Uzumaki-san, anda di panggil ke ruang OSIS oleh Kaichou-sama,'' ucap datar Tsubaki seperti memerintah bukanya memanggil.

'' Hm,? Aku sibuk,'' balas cuek Naruto merapikan barangnya.

'' Kaichou-sama tidak menerima penolakan atau alasan apapun,'' masih dengan nada datar ucapan Tsubaki.

'' Kayak aku peduli, aku ada latihan memanah untuk persiapan kejuaraan memanah tingkat international bulan depan. Kau tau,? Aku membawa nama baik sekolah ini jadi kalau sampai aku tidak bisa membawa medali emas, aku akan membuat malu sekolah ini,'' panjang lebar naruto beralasan yang bahkan jarang sekali dia berbicara sepanjang itu.

'' Sayangnya aku ragu anda akan kalah, melihat kemampuan anda yang jauh di atas master memanah,'' kukuh Tsubaki. '' Memanah di jarak dua ratus meter dengan bidang datar hal yang sangat mustahil dapat di lakukan dan hanya anda yang dapat melakukannya, jadi jangan beralasan mascam-macam,''

'' Oh,'' tanggap Naruto tidak peduli.

'' Nii-chan,'' Asia menegur Naruto dengan suara lirih.

Naruto menoleh kearah adiknya itu yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak enak. '' Huft, baiklah. Aku akan ikut kamu, nah Asia-chan bisa pulang sendiri,?''

Asia mengangguk mengerti. '' Kalo begitu, aku duluan ya Nii-chan,'' senyum polos tersungging di bibir gadis itu.

'' Hati-hati, mungkin Nii-san akan pulang terlambat,'' Naruto mengacak rambut gadis pirang itu membalas senyumnya.

' Umm,' Asia mengangguk lagi sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan pulang kerumah.

Kini Naruto menatap wakil dari Iblis yang menjadi dewan siswa di depannya. '' Nah silahkan jalan duluan dan tunjukan jalannya,'' ucapnya sopan tapi dengan raut tidak peduli.

'' Baiklah, mari ikuti saya,'' Tsubaki jalan mendahului Naruto yang kini bangki dari duduknya dan mengikuti gadis berambut panjang itu.

Saat berjalan, Naruto berhenti sebentar di pintu dan menatap rekan-rekan sekelasnya yang masih asik duduk di bangku masing-masing menatap interaksinya dengan Tsubaki.

Sepanjang menyusuri lorong sekolahan menuju ruang OSIS hanya ada keheningan, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga sampai di pintu ruang yang di tujupun tak ada yang berbicara.

' Tok Tok Tok '

'' Kaichou-sama, ini saya Tsubaki membawa Uzumaki-san,'' ucap Tsubaki setelah mengetok pintu besar itu.

'' Masuklah,'' balas suara di dalam ruangan.

' Cklek '

Pintu di buka oleh Tsubaki sebelum memasuki ruangan itu tentunya di ikuti oleh Naruto, namun nampaknya pemuda pirang itu sedang sengklek. Dia tanpa di persilahkan dulu langsung duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu, menyamankan posisinya sebelum memandang ke arah sang ketua.

'' Jadi, ada urusan apa kamu memanggilku,?'' tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi dengan cuek.

Kelakuan Naruto nampaknya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh anggota OSIS, terutama satu-satunya pria anggota dewan siswa itu yang nampak geram akan ketidak sopanan Naruto pada rajanya.

'' Tidak ada alasan Khusus, hanya ingin mengawasimu,'' balas Sona datar.

'' Hell, Sona kamu memanggilku hanya untuk itu,? Gezz, aku sibuk tau. Jadwalku padat, aku ada latihan memanah juga ada kegiatan lain setelah itu,'' kesal Naruto mendengar alasan Sona memanggilnya.

'' Benarkah,? Dan apa kegiatan lain yang kau maksud itu,?'' Introgasi Sona dengan nada datar.

'' Hmm,? Itu tak perlu kamu ketahui,'' balas Naruto acuh, malah dia kini tengah merakit busurnya yang dia ambil di tas perlengkapan panahannya.

Saji, satu-satuny anggota pria dari kelompok Sona nampak sudah tidak bisa menahan diri melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan.

'' Heh kau,! Tunjukan rasa hormatmu pada Sona-sama, dan jawab saja apa yang di tanyakannya juga tunjukan sopan-santunmu,! Dari masuk sampai berbicara pada Sona-sama kau tak ada sopan-sopannya sedikitpun, apa kau tidak pernah di ajari orang tuamu soal sopan santun hah,!?'' seru Saji menyuarakan apa yang ada di benaknya sedari tadi akan pemuda bermata biru pudar itu.

' Deg '

semua anggota OSIS memandang tak percaya akan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Saji, bahkan Sona sampai memandang pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sementara Naruto kini menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik surai pirangnya.

'' Aku memang tidak pernah di ajari sopan-santun oleh kedua orang tuaku,'' ucap datar Naruto yang terdengar sedikit dingin.

Saji maju selangkah lagi. '' Pantas saja, kau tidak memiliki sopan santun. Orang tua ma-'' ucapan congkak Saji terputus saat dirinya merasa terseret dengan sangat cepat kearah belakang.

' Braakh '

' Ugh '

Semua terdiam membeku, tak tau apa yang terjadi, di mata mereka yang kini melebar terkejut tak melihat sedikitpun gerakan yang membuat Saji seperti itu.

Dinding di belakang barisan anggota OSIS retak serta cekung kedalam dan membuat retakan laba-laba yang panjang menandakan kalau yang telah menabrak tidaklah pelan.

' Uhk '

Saji hanya bisa melenguh kecil dan rasa getir darah mulai terasa di mulutnya bahkan kini dia merasakan mulai mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya, ingin dia batuk dan mengeluarkan darah di mulutnya namun cekikan tangan kekar yang tengah bersarang di lehernya menghalangi dia melakukan itu.

Mata saji masih terpejam, karena rasa nyeri yang amat di punggungnya akibat terbentur dengan tempok. Lebih dari keras benturannya dengan tembok, mungkin kalau dia manusia biasa dia akan langsung mati dengan tulang yang remuk. Beruntung, kini dia adalah iblis hingga hal itu tidak terjadi.

'' Beraninya kau mengolok kedua orang tuaku, mereka tidak bisa mengajariku sopan santun ataupun menghormati orang lain seperti yang kau maksudkan. Karena mereka...'' Naruto menjeda ucapannya yang teramat dingin itu yang bahkan membuat mereka yang mendengarnya merinding di buatnya.

Saji sudah pasrah apapun yang akan terjadi padanya, kebodohannya ternyata membawanya pada sang Shinigami. Suara yang sangat dingin yang bahkan mungkin baru pertama kali di dengarnya membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri, dengan susah payang dia membuka matanya walau hanya mata kirinya yang dapat terbuka akibat rasa nyeri yang dia rasakan.

' Deg '

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Saji hanya bisa menelan ludah jikapun dia bisa, di pandangannya kini sepasang biru samudra yang hampa menatap dingin padanya. Tatapannya lebih menakutkan dari pada hantu-hantu yang dia ketahui peling menakutkan, tatapan dingin yang menggambarkan berbagai hal itu tertuju padanya dengan sangat dekat.

'' Karena mereka meninggal tepat di hari aku terlahir kedunia,'' lanjut Naruto dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Kini kedua mata Saji melebar terkejut atas informasi yang masuk keotaknya, kini dia benar-benar menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tanpa di fikirkan lebih dulu. Pikiranya hanya ingin terlihat keren di mata rajanya dengan menegur sosok siswa yang kelakuannya tidak sopan pada sang ketua namun nampaknya itu berakibat fatal.

' Bruk '

Naruto membanting Saji kesamping, hanya bantingan kecil tanpa tenaga berlebih.

' Uhuk,,,uhuk,,,uhuk,,,,'

Saji langsung terbatuk begitu cekikannya terlepas, tangannya kontan memegang lehernya yang kebas. Kini dia hanya bisa terduduk lemas tanpa berani melakukan apapun.

Naruto berbalik menatap Sona, biru samudra kusamnya masih menunjukan pandangan dingin. '' Sona, aku harap kamu lebih bisa mengajari anggotamu agar tidak menyinggung perasaan orang lain apa lagi dengan sesuatu yang fatal seperti barusan,'' ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Tangan kanannya terangkat kedepan dada membentuk sebuah single heandseal yang sering di gunakan oleh Senseinya dulu. '' Aku kira urusanku sudah selesei disini,'' tanpa berpamitan dia menghilang dengan pusaran angin dan daun.

Seluruh anggota OSIS kecuali Saji masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, kesadaran mereka belum kembali setelah kejadian yang mereka lihat.

'' Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,?'' Tomoe bersuara dualuan mengekspresikan rasa terkejutnya.

'' A-aku tidak ingin merasakan itu lagi,'' Ruroka bergumam lirih dengan mata mulai berkaca.

Sona yang sudah tersadar hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kondisi anggotanya, tidak di pungkiri walau tidak ada nafsu membunuh atau apapun tapi hanya mendengar suaranya dan tatapannya saja sudah membuat psikis anggotanya goyah. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika melihat anggotanya menyaksikan pembantaian yang pemuda pirang itu lakukan, mungkin bisa gila semuanya.

' Huft '

Kembali Sona menghela nafas, dia kemudian menatap wakilnya yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. '' Tsubaki, sadarkan mereka dan obati Saji. Sementara pimpinan kamu ambil alih, aku akan menemui Naruto untuk meminta maaf,'' titahnya pada sang wakil.

'' Ha'i, Kaichou-sama. '' Tsubaki mengangguk hormat dan menyanggupi perintah ketuanya.

'' Aku pergi dulu,'' Sona bangkit dari duduknya dan berpamitan pada sang wakil yang di balas anggukan sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

..

...

Sona berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong sekolah, beruntung semua siswa telah pulang kerumah masing-masing hingga tak melihat ekspresi khawatirnya yang tergambar jelas di wajah ayunya.

Tak perlu mencari keseluruh tempat, karena dia tahu tempat yang pasti di tuju pemuda itu. Tidak mungkin di atap sekolah, pasti ada di,,,

' Stab,,, stab,,, stab,,'

Baru saja memasuki area klub panahan dia sudah mendengar anak panah menancap di target sasaran, yah lapangan panahan dari klup memanah adalah tempat yang pasti di tuju oleh pemuda itu karena hanya tiga tempat yang sering di sambangi pemuda itu yaitu atap sekolah, kantin, dan tempat memanah.

Violetnya menatap kearah pemuda yang kini telah berkucuran keringat, padahal baru beberapa saat dia pergi tapi gambaran yang terlihat seperti telah berlari maraton.

Direksinya mengalihkan kearah papan target, violetnya melebar terkejut. Papan target yang jaraknya seratus meter itu kini telah tertembus puluhan panah tepat di tengahnya, bahkan anak panah yang mungkin pertama kali menancap di sana sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena terbelah oleh anak panah berikutnya.

' kriieeet '

Decitan dari sesuatu yang di tarik melebihi batasnya mengalihkan perhatian Sona, terlihat Naruto tengah menarik tali busurnya jauh kebelakang hingga busur itu melengkung tajam melebihi standar maksimal yang di perbolehkan.

' Krrieet,,,, kraak '

Mata Sona langsung terpejam mendengar suara yang cukup memekakan, saat terbuka violetnya melihat kalau busur itu patah tak sanggup menahan beban tarikan busur.

'' Ck, patah. Huft, apa yang di harapkan dari busur murahan,? Ah kayaknya harus ngumpulin uang dulu buat membeli yang baru, tapi apa waktunya cukup hingga perlombaan di laksanakan,?'' ujar Naruto yang tengah melihat-lihat busurnya yang patah.

Perlahan gadis mungil itu mendekati Naruto yang pasti dapat merasakan bahkan sebelum dia ke sana. '' Naruto,'' panggil pelan Sona dengan nada yang tidak biasanya.

Naruto menoleh kearah gadis itu, pandangannya masih sekeras dan sedingin sebelumnya. Tapi melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan Sona membuat pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas pelan.

'' Huft,,, kemarilah. Ada apa,?'' tanya Naruto lembut.

'' I-itu,,,'' siapapun yang melihat ekpresi Sona kali ini pasti akan berteriak Kawai~ karena dengan wajah malu-malu serta rona merah di pipi putihnya.

'' Sudahlah, kamu tak perlu minta maaf. Kamu tidak salah,'' ujar Naruto. '' Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa memaafkan dengan mudah, tapi aku juga bukan seorang pendendam jadi biarkanlah seperti air mengalir,'' terangnya menenangkan kegundahan Sona.

'' Tapi Saji sudah kelewatan, tidak seharusnya dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu,'' ucap Sona malu akan tingkah bawahannya.

'' Dia hanya anak kecil yang sedang mencari jati dirinya, dengan kejadian tadi dia harusnya gnbelajar dan akan berpikir sebelum berbicaray,'' ujar Naruto sedikit datar.

Sona mendongak menatap biru samudra pudar yang masih hampa seperti biasanya, dia nampaknya tak mampu berbicara lagi.

'' Sudahlah, kalau kamu ingin benar meminta maaf. Temani aku bekerja sampai aku pulang nanti, karena aku sudah tidak mood untuk latihan, busurku sudah patah tidak mungkin di perbaiki,'' ucap Naruto seperti sebuah penawaran.

Sona menatap busur di tangan Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa di pakai, pikirannya menerawang jauh sebelum sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. '' Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu temani aku ke suatu tempat,''

'' Oke, tapi jangan lama-lama ya, aku tidak enak dengan boss ku,''

'' Tidak lama, jadi ayo jalan,'' Sona reflek menarik tangan Naruto agar pemuda itu mengikutinya, kini dia benar-benar menghilangkan Image yang sudah lama dia bangun dan kini bertingkah layaknya gadis normal.

Naruto mengikuti arah tarikan gadis itu, mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang di laluinya karena pada dasarnya dia cuek tak menghiraukan orang lain.

Menyusuri jalan di kota Kuoh hingga membawanya ke sebuah toko peralatan olah raga, agak bingung sebenarnya pemuda pirang itu menerka maksud gadis berambut pendek yang menariknya sedari di sekolah tadi.

Memasuki toko itu direksi mereka langsung di sugui macam-macam peralatan olah raga dari berbagai bidang, nampak beberapa orang juga tengah melihat-lihat barang yang mungkin di beli mereka.

'' Slamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu,?'' sambut sopan seorang pramuniaga, senyum bisnis terpampang di bibirnya.

'' Iya, bisa tunjukan padaku sebuah busur yang kuat dan lentur,?'' balas Sona kembali datar seperti biasanya.

'' Tentu, tunggu sebentar. Silahkan lihat-lihat dulu barang kali ada barang lain yang di inginkan,'' pramuniaga itu mnunduk sopan sebelum berjalan ke ruang penyimpanan.

Sona mengikuti arahan pramuniaga, dia melihat kesekeliling barang kali ada benda yang menarik, direksinya malah tertuju pada pemuda pirang yang nampak sedang geleng-geleng dan bergumam tidak jelas setelah melihat-lihat busur yang di pajang di sana.

Yah, pemuda yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya entah sejak kapan sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

'' Maaf Nona, menunggu lama. Ini sepertinya cocok seperti dengan yang Nona pinta,'' sang pramuniaga menyodorkan sebuah busur yang telah di rakit, nampak busur itu bukanlah busur murahan terlihat dari bahannya yang bagus.

'' Hmm, busur yang bagus. Presisi dan akurasi tinggi,'' ujar Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah kembali di sebelah Sona.

'' Anda cukup jeli Tuan, benar busur panah ini menonjolkan akurasi tinggi hingga mengabaikan bobot yang lumayan cukup berat di banding yang lainnya,'' tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pramuniaga langsung mempromosikan barangnya.

'' Tapi jika aku akan membeli, seberapapun murahnya aku tidak akan memilih itu karena tidak cocok dengan diriku,'' ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

'' Lalu busur yang seperti apa yang cocok denganmu, tuan,?'' tanya pramuniaga nampak tak menyia-nyiakan peluang barangnya akan terjual, meski hanya satu buah.

'' Lentur, kuat, tidak mudah patah dan yang paling penting berbahan dari alam,'' jawab Naruto sambil mengedikan bahu.

'' Apa ada barang yang seperti itu,?'' kini Sona ikut berbicara setelah menyimak percakapan di depannya.

Sang pramuniaga nampak ragu, tapi kemudian mengangguk. Dia berbalik lagi kearah penyimpanan untuk meletakan busur yang di ambilnya dan kembali dengan busur baru yang masih tersimpan dalam wadahnya.

'' Umm, ini. Tapi harganya tidak murah, maaf sebelumnya. Pegangan busur ini terbuat dari kayu Oak tua, keras tapi ringan. Bilah busurnya di pilih dari bambu pilihan oleh sang ahli pembuat busur di jepang yang kini telah wafat menjadikan busur ini karya terakhirnya.,'' terang pramuniaga ragu.

Sona agak teremehkan dengan ucapan pramuniaga itu, dikiranya dia tidak bisa membelinya, huh,?

'' Coba lihat,'' pinta Naruto.

Sang pramuniaga memberikan tas busur berbahan kulit ular itu pada Naruto.

'' Tapi maaf tuan, belum ada yang bisa merakit busur itu sedari di kirim kemari. Banyak yang ingin membelinya tapi karena tidak bisa merakitnya jadi mereka tidak jadi, ada beberapa yang berkeinginan untuk menjadi pajangan tapi oleh pemilik toko tidak di berikan. Berapapun tinggi bayarannya tidak di berikan oleh bosku,'' terangnya.

Naruto membuka tas busur itu dan melihat barang wah yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

'' Karena Bossmu tahu, perasaan yang disalurkan oleh si pembuat yang berkeinginan ciptaannya di gunakan oleh seseorang, tidak perlu ahli asal bisa menggunakannya. Setiap mili bilah busur ini tercurah harapan yang besar, kalau dulu mungkin harapan untuk dapat di gunakan berburu dan mendapat hasil yang besar, tapi karena jaman makin moderen dan berburu di larang, beliau berkeinginan ciptaannya untuk dapat di gunakan di setiap lomba dan memperoleh kemenangan bagi yang menggunakannya. Makannya si pencipta membuat busur ini dengan mengabaikan daya bunuh dan meningkatkan ke akurasi,'' komentarnya yang yang tengah melihat setiap jengkal bilah busur itu. '' Aku akan merakitnya,''

Naruto langsung menuju meja kasir dan mengeluarkan seluruh bagian busur disana, melihat-lihat barang kali ada bagian yang tidak ada.

'' Ta-tapi tuan, busur itu tidak mudah untuk di rangkai bahkan untuk memasang talinya saja tidak ada yang bisa. Bilahnya terlalu keras, tidak lentur seperti yang di beritahukan,'' tegur pramuniaga nampak ragu akan apa yang di lakukan Naruto, dia takut kalau busur itu malah rusak.

'' Diam dan lihat saja,'' ujar cuek Naruto.

Dia mulai merakit setelah melihat seluruh bagian ada di sana, memasang baut penjepit dengan kencang hingga tidak mudah lepas. Setelah selesei dan tinggal talinya saja yang di pasang, dia melihat kalau bahan tali itu kuat dan lentur hingga tidak mudah putus.

Percobaan pertama gagal karena seperti apa yang di ucapkan pramuniaga, bilahnya sangat keras seperti besi. Dia kemudian mengelus bilah busur itu, merasakan serat dan karakteristik dari bambu dan kayu pegangan.

Setelah mengetahui itu semua, sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Sedikit mengeluarkan chakranya hingga membuat busur itu berpendar biru lembut, dia menghiraukan tatapan kagum semua pengunjung dan pramuniaga di sana. Dia tidak ambil pusing kalau kemampuannya di ketahui, lagian paling mereka menganggap itu sebuah keajaiban busur panah itu karena yang menciptakannya adalah seorang maestro pembuat busur yang kini telah meninggal.

Kemudian dia mencoba lagi memasang tali busur itu, pendar biru chakra Naruto masih menyelimuti busur itu dan ajaibnya bilah yang sebelumnya kaku kini terlihat lentur walau mungkin tak ada yang bisa menggunakan busur itu karena sangat keras untuk di tarik, kecuali pemuda itu.

'' Bisakan,?'' ujar Naruto menoleh kearah pramuniaga.

'' Woah ''

'' Sugoi,''

'' Titisan dewa pemanah telah turun,''

oke abaikan kekaguman yang melihat seluruh kegiatan Naruto dalam merakit busur legendaris itu.

'' A-anda hebat tuan, sepertinya hanya anda yang bisa menggunakan busur itu,'' balas pramuniaga masih kagum.

' Hmm,?' Naruto menarik tali busur itu memposisikan seperti akan memanah tapi tanpa anak panah.

' Kriieeett,,, krieer,,,,'

Busur itu mekengkung tajam namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan patah.

' Swung '

Dengungan sangat keras begitu tali itu terlepas, seperti ada gelombang angin tercipta dari busur itu. Melihat dari kekakuannya, itu mungkin terjadi.

'' Power yang mantap,'' gumam Naruto menatap busur ditangannya.

'' Kamu menyukainya,?'' tanya Sona yang sedari tadi terdiam.

'' Sangat,'' jawab Naruto tanpa sadar.

'' Kalau begitu, ambil. Itu untukmu,'' ucap Sona.

'' Apa maksudmu,? Apa kamu sedang bercanda,?'' tanya heran Naruto.

'' Tidak, kamukan akan mengikuti lomba memanah international mewakili sekolah kita sedangkan busurmu patah tadi jadi itu untuk menggantikan busurmu sebelumnya, tidak mungkinkan kalau kau menggunakan busur yang patah,?'' jawab Sona panjang lebar kembali keluar dari sifat datarnya.

'' Aku tidak mampu membelinya, kamu dengar sendirikan tadi kalau harganya sangat mahal,? Mungkin harganya sama seperti sebuah rumah dan aku lebih memilih untuk membeli rumah kecil untuku tinggali,''

'' Aku yang akan membayarnya,'' ujar tenang Sona.

'' Apa kamu sedang sakit,?''

'' Ck, tentu saja tidak. Anggap itu sebagai permintaan maafku, lagian busurmu patah juga karena anggotaku yang membuatmu kesal hingga kau memanah dengan emosi tadi,'' Sona nampak mulai greget dengan kelakuan Naruto.

Sementara pemuda pirang itu malah memandang Sona dengan pandangan menyelidik.

'' Ja-jangan pandangi aku seperti itu, pokoknya kau harus menerimanya kalau tidak aku akan bunuh diri tapi sebelum aku bunuh diri aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dulu,'' ucap Sona denga rona wajah yang memerah.

Naruto hanya melongo menanggapi ucapan Sona barusan, itu ucapan terkonyol yang pernah dia dengar dari gadis mungil itu.

Nampak pengunjung yang melihat itu terlihat senang dan greget, mereka seperti sedang melihat sebuah drama live tentang percintaan.

'' Hahaha,,, ambil saja itu untukmu wahai pemuda. Kau dan gadis cantik itu tidak usah membayarnya, aku hadiahkan busur itu untukmu karena berhasil merangkai dan mengerti makna yang tersimpan dalam busur itu,'' tiba-tiba dari belakang pengunjung seorang pria agak tua berpakaian santai tertawa senang tanpa beban sedikitpun.

'' Boss,'' sang pramuniaga nampak menunduk hormat pada pria itu yang kini tengah mendekat kearah mereka.

'' Apa anda juga sakit, paman,?'' tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos.

'' Hahaha,,, mungkin iya, mungkin tidak,'' pria itu masih tertawa senang.

'' Perkenalkan namaku Emiya Shirou, panggil saja Emiya.'' pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, bermaksud untuk berkenalan.

'' Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto,'' balas Naruto menjabat tangan pria itu.

'' Cengkraman yang keras dan mantap, kau akan menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab,'' ujar Emiya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum untuk membalas ucapannya itu.

'' Aku mendengar bahwa kau akan menjadi wakil sekolahmu bukan,? Itu artinya kau akan menjadi wakil kota ini untuk mengikuti perlombaan memanah yang akan di selenggarakan di China, lomba bertaraf international yang belum pernah kita menangkan jadi aku akan memberikan busur itu padamu dan sebagai gantinya kau menangkan perlombaan itu kalau kau tidak ingin menerima busur itu secara percuma,'' tawar Emiya atas niat baiknya yang pasti di tolah pemuda pirang itu.

Dia nampaknya tidak mempedulikan seberapa mahal harga busur itu, mungkin dia punya alasan logis atas apa yang dia lakukan.

'' Penawaran yang menggiurkan, baiklah. Akanku dapatkan seluruh medali emas yang akan di hadiahkan dalam lomba itu, itu janjiku padamu paman. Dan untuk anda ketahui, aku Uzumaki Naruto akan berusaha dengan sangat untuk memenuhi janji itu,'' balas Naruto menerima busur itu dan menyanggupi syarat yang di tujukan.

'' Hahaha,,, kau pemuda yang menarik, Naruto-kun, aku jadi teringat pada almarhum putraku yang telah wafat. Dia sangat ceria dan penuh semangat sepertimu, juga sangan menyukai busur panah,'' Tawa Emiya, matanya menerawang pada putranya yang telah tiada.

'' Putra paman pasti sangat membuat paman bangga ya,'' ujar Naruto melihat binar di mata sendu Emiya.

'' Hahaha,,, iya, tapi sayang umurnya tidak terlalu panjang,'' kembali Emiya tertawa walau terlihat sendu.

'' Emm,,, maaf sebelumnya. Sepertinya kita pamit dulu paman, aku masih harus bekerja sore ini,'' ucap Naruto agak merasa tidak enak jika terus di sana dan mendengar kisah pemilik toko, lagian dia juga harus bekerja.

'' Haha,,, iya tidak papa, maaf aku malah menyamakanmu dengan putraku yang telah tiada,'' balas Emiya.

'' Tidak papa, terimakasih buat busur panahnya, aku pastikan semua medali aku dapatkan dan akan aku sebut nama Paman sebagai sponsorku,''

'' Hahaha,,, oke aku tunggu saat itu,''

'' Kalau begitu, kami permisi paman,'' pamit Naruto membukukan badan hormat.

'' Ya, hati-hati di jalan,'' balas Emiya masih menunjukan wajah senangnya.

Naruto mengangguk sebelum kemudian pergi di ikuti Sona yang memasang wajah cemberut layaknya gadis biasa.

Sepanjang jalan hanya ada keheningan, belum ada yang mengajak berbicara. Namun ekpresi Sona tak lepas dari perhatian pemuda pirang itu.

'' Kenapa cemberut terus,? Marah padaku,?'' tanya Naruto tanpa menghentikan jalannya.

Sona terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengela nafas pelan. '' Harusnya busur itu untuk permintaan maafku padamu, tapi malah di berikan percuma seperti itu,'' jawabnya pelan.

'' Ck, kamu masih memikirkan itu,?'' ujar Naruto dengan nada tanya terkejut. '' Kan sudah aku bilang tadi sebelumnya, biarkan seperti air mengalir,'' tambahnya mengingatkan.

' Tap '

Sona mengentikan langkahnya dan memandang Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca. '' Tapikan,,,,'' nampaknya dia masih merajuk.

Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya, tepat dua langkah di depan gadis iblis itu. Berbalik menatap gadis di belakangnya yang tengah berekspresi sangat imut dengan pipi yang di gembungkan dan mata berkaca merajuk, bibir pingnya mengkerucut.

Jika yang menatap itu pria diewasa lainnya mungkin akan langsung menubruk atau mengawetkan ekspresi Sona, namun bagi pemuda yang patut di 'pertanyakan' menanggapi itu biasa saja.

Melangkah mendekati gadis itu lalu menepuk kepalanya dan mengacak rambut hitam pendeknya. '' Kan sudah aku bilang, cukup temani aku bekerja hingga aku pulang nanti. Tak perlu simbol apapun,'' ucapnya lembut.

Sona menunjukan wajah cemberut merasa tidak puas akan ucapan Naruto. '' Tapi lain kali kalau aku mau membelikan barang kamu harus mau menerimanya,'' ujarnya yang kini menunjukan tatapan menuntut pada Naruto.

'' Aku janji,'' Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil kembali mengacak rambut Sona. '' Jadi, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Aku sudah terlambat beberapa menitnih,''

'' Umm, ayo,'' kini wajah Sona kembali cerah setelah mendengar janji kecil Naruto akan sesuatu yang mungkin menurut orang itu hal kecil dan tidak berharga namun mereka yang merngerti pasti tau makna besar yang terkandung di dalamnya.

:.:&

Jam telah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, sudah terlalu larut bagi seorang siswa masih berseragam untuk berkeliaran namun begitulah adanya.

Kini Sona berdiri di sebuah kedai makanan yang tidak terlalu besar namun pengunjungnya sangat banyak, dia memenuhi permintaan Naruto untuk menemaninya bekerja.

Yah, di kedai itulah Naruto selalu bekerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya. Walau dengan teknik ninjanya dia dapat melakukan kerja yang lainnya namun dia lebih memilih bekerja di kedai itu karena pemiliknya menjual sesuatu yang sangat amat di sukainya, Ramen.

Sepanjang Naruto bekerja Sona terus memperhatikan pemuda itu, ya gadis bob itu hanya di suruh duduk dan menunggu pemuda pirang itu selesei bekerja, terdengar membosankan,? Oh tentu tidak.

Bagi Sona itu adalah hiburan tersendiri, melihat pemuda yang biasanya datar atau tersenyum palsu, di tempat kerjanya itu dia tersenyum tulus dan nampak senang seolah tak ada beban sedikitpun. Melihat betapa riangnya dia bekerja walau pegawainya hanya dia seorang, melayani dengan sopan dan menolak dengan sopan ketika beberapa pengunjung wanita 'agresif' padanya.

Sona masih tersenyum sedikit mengingat itu semua, ingin dia kembali esok hanya untuk melihat pemuda pirangnya bekerja.

' Sreek '

'' Maaf ya, menunggu lama,'' ujar Naruto yang telah menutup pintu kedai, tidak di kuncinya karena pemik kedai itu tinggal di situ. Busur yang telah terangkai di gendongnya bersama lima belas anak panah yang ada di tempatnya.

'' Tidak kok,'' balas Sona tersenyum manis.

'' Yuk,'' ajak Naruto untuk jalan, yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Sona.

'' Setiap hari kau bekerja seperti itu,?'' tanya Sona memulai pembicaraan di perjalanan pulang mereka.

'' Yah begitulah, capai sih tapi aku suka,'' jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

'' Jhiro-san terlihat sangat ramah dan baik,'' ujar Sona mengomentari boss Naruto.

'' Begitulah, dia sangat baik. Di saat yang lainnya menolaku bekerja karena tidak punya persyaratan, beliau mau mempekerjakanku walau nyatanya penghasilannya tidaklah besar waktu itu. Aku bersyukur sekarang sudah lebih mendingan,''

'' Mungkin kare-''

' Sring '

Ucapan Sona terhenti ketika tiba-tiba sihir komunikasi uncul di telinganya.

Naruto berhenti mengikuti gadis di sampingnya, dia memandang penasaran pada gadis bob yang tengah memasang ekspresi serius itu.

 _'' Kaichou, kami terdesak. Kami tengah melawan satu set Iblis Liar di rumah tua sekitar hutan Kuoh, beberapa telah kami kalahkan namun sisanya masih belum muncul dan yang sekarang kita lawan terlalu kuat. Momo, Saji, telah terluka cukup parah,''_

Terdengar suara dari sihir komunikasi itu, suara yang amat di kenal Sona karena dia adalah wakilnya.

'' Aku segera kesana,'' ujar datar Sona. Dia kemudia menoleh kearah Naruto yang tengah menatapnya serius. '' Naruto, ak-''

'' Ayo kita kesana,'' ucap Naruto nampak serius.

Violet bertatapan dengan biru samudra pudar nan kelam, sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

'' Pegang tanganku, seluruh Kuoh dalam area jangkauanku,'' Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sona, kembali tangan halus itu menggenggam tangan kasar yang melebihi kuli bangunan.

' Hiraishin '

' Splash '

Tak sampai satu detik mereka menghilang meninggalkan kilat kuning, beruntung suasana lumayan sepi hingga mungkin tak ada yang melihatnya.

.&..&.

Di halaman rumah tua, nampak pertempuran yang tidak seimbang. Meski jumlah mereka tidak sama, namun segi kekuatan lawan yang jumlahnya sedikit lebih unggul.

'' Saji,! Momo,! Awas,!'' triak Tsubaki yang telah mundur agak jauh melihat manusia setengah kuda yang tengah di lawan dua bidak majikannya itu tengah melakukan sebuah serangan yang cukup fatal.

Saji yang tengah terduduk akibat serangan sebelumnya hanya melebarkan matanya terkejut, sementara Momo di sebelahnya memasang posisi bertahan meski dia nampak ragu dapat menahan serangan itu.

Tsubaki sebenarnya ingin menolong dua rekannya itu namun nampaknya pikiran dan tubuhnya tidak singkron karena terkejut, dia hanya bisa tertegun di tempatnya denga mata melebar terkejut.

'' Mati,!'' Raung ,akhluk setengah kuda itu menghunuskan tombak berulirnya kearah Saji yang sudah tak bisa berkutik.

' Swush,,,,swush,,,'

' Stab,,, Stab,,,'

Dua anak panah melesat sangat kearah iblis liar beruap manusia setengah kuda yang tengah menghunuskan tombaknya, dan menancap tetap di kepala dan jantung makhluk itu sebelum ujung tombaknya mengenai tubuh Saji.

'' Aaarrrgghhh '' Makhluk itu mengerang sebelum melebur menjadi abu.

' Swus,,swus,,swus,,'

enam anak panah kembali melesat dengan sangat cepat, anak panah yang seluruhnya terselimuti sesuatu berwarna biru pucat itu nyaris tak dapat di lihat dengan mata telanjang.

' Stab,,,stab,,,stab,,,'

semua anak panak itu mengenai sasaran dengan telak dan menembusnya di bagian kepala, enam makhluk yang merupakan iblis liar itu melebur menjadi abu dengan erangan yang memilukan.

Kembali semua yang tengah bertarung terkejut, tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya melainkan karena semua lawan mereka telah mati dan melebur menjadi abu.

Tsubaki menoleh kebelakangnya, kearah anak panah itu berasal. '' Ka-Kaichou,?! Dan U-Uzumaki-san,?!'' kaget gadis berambut panjang itu melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

'' Tsubaki,,, Kaichou-sama,!''

'' Kaichou,?!''

Anggota Sona mendekat saling bantu, mereka nampak senang karena ketua mereka telah datang untuk membantu mereka. Tapi mereka juga terkejut karena ada Naruto di sana, menenteng sebilah busur yang beraura biru pucat. Tunggu, sebuah busur,?

'' U-Uzumaki-san,'' gumam Saji terkejut sekaligus penasaran. ' Busur,? Jangan-jangan anak panah tadi dia yang melakukan,'

'' Kalian, bagaimana keadaan kalian,?'' tanya Sona datar namun juga khawatir.

'' Kami cukup kelelahan, Kaichou dan beberapa terluka,'' balas Reya yang memapah Tsubasa.

'' Sona, rawat anggotamu biar sisanya aku yang urus,'' ucap Naruto sambil menatap lekat kearah pintu rumah tua yang terbuka lebar.

'' Tidak, iblis liar itu tanggung jawabku jadi aku yang akan menyeleseikannya,'' balas datar Sona juga menatap kearah rumah tua.

'' Anggotamu juga tanggung jawabmu, keselamatannya lebih penting dari pada mengurusi sesuatu yang kekuatanya tidak bisa kamu prediksi,'' Naruto menatap Sona di sebelahnya yang menampakan wajah tersinggung.

'' Kau meremehkan kemampuanku,?! Aku bisa mengalahkan mereka sendirian,''

'' Dan membiarkan anggotamu yang terluka terlantar,? Jangan kamu egois seperti itu, mereka yang ada di dalam rumah tua itu menekan kekuatan mereka hingga sebagian kecil yang dapat kau rasakan,'' Naruto mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah rumah tua. '' Aku tidak meremehkanmu, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu kehilangan anggotamu seperti aku,'' tambahnya, kian memudar biru samudranya yang memang telah memudar.

Sona memandang Naruto dengan mata membulat, terkejut juga dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

 **'' Khukhukhu,,,, Iblis kecil, dengarkanlah ucapan manusia rendahan itu karena apa yang di ucapkan benar semua. Hahahaha,''** terdengar suara berat dari dalam rumah tua, terlihat di gelapnya bagian dalam rumah itu sepasang mata merah memancar terang.

' Tap tap tap '

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam rumah tua, tidak lama kemudian terlihatlah lima makhluk yang bersembunyi di dalam rumah tua itu.

Lima makhluk yang masih berwujud manusia itu berjejer memandang remeh kearah Naruto dan kelompok Sona, yang paling besar yang berdiri di tengah nampak tersenyum meremehkan pada seluruh mangsa mereka.

' Deg '

Sona merasakan tekanan Kekuatan yang meningkat dari iblis liar lawan mereka, tekanan kekuatan yang lama-kelamaan membuatnya merinding. Dia melihat kearah bidaknya yang nampak mulai berkeringat merasakan kekuatan itu, yang kini telah sampai titik dimana dia merasa ragu dapat mengalahkannya sendirian.

 **'' Khukhukhu, mengejutkan, kau tak terpengaruh dengan tekanan kekuatanku, manusia rendahan,? Hahaha, hebat,!''** sosok pria yang badannya paling besar nampak tertawa pongah melihat lawannya nampak tenang.

Mendengar ucapan lawanya, Sona menoleh pada pemuda yang masih berdiri dengan tenang, sangat tenang. Dengan ekspresi datarnya yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Perlahan pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, busur panahnya dia jatuhkan di tempat sebelumnya dia berdiri.

'' Tu-tunggu, Naruto tunggu,!'' cegah Sona namun hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh pemuda itu.

 **'' Boss, aku yang maju menghadapi manusia rendahan itu ya,? Tanganku sudah gatal ingin meremukan tubuhnya,''** sesosok pria yang tubuhnya hampir sebesar pemimpin mereka bersuara, menawarkan diri untuk menjadi lawan pertama untuk melawan seorang Pemuda manusia yang kini menjadi lawan mereka. Senyum meremehkan terukir di bibir hitam tebalnya.

 **'' Silahkan kalau kau mampu, jangan membuatku kecewa,khukhukhu,''** balas ketua Iblis liar itu.

 **'' Khukhukhu, tidak akan.''** dia yang menawarkan diri melawan Naruto mulai berjalan kedepan, perlahan tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi seperti Gorila yang sangat besar. Lingkaran sihir tercipta di depannya dan dari lingkaran sihir itu mencuat sebilah gagang yang langsung di tariknya, setelah di tarik terlihatlah wujud yang sebenarnya yaitu sebuah kapak besar dengan dua sisi tajam yang mengkilap lebar. **'' Bersiaplah pergi keneraka, Ningen,!''** serunya sambil berlari kearah Naruto.

Sementara Naruto masih berjalan santai, menghiraukan teriakan khawatir di belakangnya. Dia menepuk lengan kiri bagian dalamnya, terjadi ledakan asap kecil saat dia melakukan itu.

Tak menunggu sapa menghilang, dia tebaskan tangan kanannya kebawah menyilang. Kini di genggaman tangannya tergenggam sebilah kunai cabang tiga, mengalirkan sejumlah chakra ke kunai itu hingga kini terselimuti aura biru tipis memanjang membuat kunai itu selayaknya sebilah pedang.

 **'' Mau melawanku dengan pisau dapur itu hah,?! Hahaha, menggelikan,,,, terimalah tebasan kapaku ini,!''** Gorila jadi-jadian itu melompat sambil mengayunkan kapak besarnya kearah Naruto.

'' Bodoh, membuka pertahanan di depanku berarti,,,'' gumam Naruto menyeringai sambil membuat posisi untuk melesat kearah iblis liar itu yang tengah melayang di udara.

'' Naruto,! Menghindar,!'' triak Sona di kejauhan, dia tau kalau pemuda itu hebat tapi menerima serangan langsung seperti itu dengan sebilah 'pisou' hanyallah sebuah kebodohan menurutnya. Bahkan dia berpikir kalau menahan dengan sihir pertahannya pun mustahil dapat di tahan, karena terlihat ayunan kapak itu penuh tenaga dan bercampur demonic power.

'' Mati,,,'' Naruto menghiraukan triakan Sona, dia melompat menerjang kearah iblis liar itu tanpa takut sedikitpun.

 **'' Hyaaaahhhhh ''** raung iblis liar itu untuk menambah semangat dan power serangannya.

' Trang '

Kedua benda tajam itu beradu, menimbulkan percikan api yang cukup banyak. Namun nampaknya gaya dorong kekuatan serangan makhluk Gorila itu tak mempengaruhi laju Naruto, karena pemuda itu tetap terlihat melaju keatas.

' Srriiinng '

' Crash '

Entah karena terlalu percaya diri atau terlalu meremehkan lawannya hingga kewaspadaanya menurun jauh, kapak makhluk gorila itu terbelah dengan sangat rapi dan tebasan kunai Naruto berlanjut memotong lehernya.

' Tap '

' Tap '

Mereka mendarat di tanah dengan mulus, namun makhluk Gorila jadi-jadian itu berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

' Zzrrroooot '

Tiba-tiba dari leher iblis liar itu memuncratkan darah yang sangat banyak, dan kepala makhluk itu terjatuh dari lehernya. Tanpa teriakan makhluk itu melebur menjadi abu.

Naruto memandang tajam pada sisa musuhnya, dia tau kalau sedang di obserfasi dan di amati semua kemampuannya. Untungnya dia tidak benar-benar menunjukan kemampuannya hingga itu akan menjadi keuntungannya.

 **'' Mengesankan, mengalahkan bidak Rock tanpa susah payah huh,?''** puji ketua Iblis liar yang memandang kearah Naruto tertarik, namun penuh kewaspadaan. **'' Kalian, majulah hadapi manusia itu. Tapi jangan ceroboh dan waspadalah,''**

 **'' Baiklah,''**

 **'' Heh,? Dengan senang hati,''**

 **'' Aahh,, akhirnya aku bisa mencincang daging manusia lagi,''**

Tiga orang di kanan kiri sang pemimpin menyeringai, tubuh mereka masing-masing mulai berubah. Dua pria yang memiliki wajah identik, berubah menjadi siluman anjing hitam dan putih, sementara yang satunya lagi menjadi ceetah atau siluman ceetah.

Mereka melesat cepat kearah Naruto dengan senjata masing-masing siap hunus, sementara pemuda yang menjadi target mereka masih berdiam diri dengan raut datarnya. Kunai di tangan kanannya masih terselimuti pendar biru tipis memanjang, menyerupai sebuah pedang.

'Sring'

si manusia ceetah menghilang saat tengah melesat menyerang, meninggalkan dua rekannya yang masih berlari. Gerakannya bahkan tak terlihat mata, mungkin hanya sedikit blur hitam yang terlihat.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, ' Bermain kecepatan huh,?'. Soal kecepatan mungkin dia akan berbangga diri dan merasa unggul karena di tempatnya dulu dia adalah manusia tercepat yang selalu dapat membuat musuhnya meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, tapi bagaimana sekarang,?

' Trank '

Naruto memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan menangkis sebilah pedang panjang yang akan memenggalnya dari belakang, mengambil kesempatan saat lawannya terkejut, dia melayangkan tendangan kanannya kearah iblis liar itu.

' Buagh '

Manusia ceetah itu terlempat kesamping, melesat cepat hingga menabrak pohon di tepi halaman.

' Trank, trank '

Tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan, pemuda pirang itu menangkis serangan si anjing kembar yang masing-masing membawa dual dager dan dual sword.

Tangan kanannya menahan sabetan pedang dan tangan kirinya yang entah sejak kapan memegang sebilah kunai menahan dager yang akan menusuknya, percikan api tercipta saat dua logam itu beradu ketajaman.

'' Impresif, dapat menahan serangan kami huh,?'' ucap Shiro, manusia anjing berwarna putih yang memegang dual pedang.

'' Selanjutnya, kau takan bisa menahan serangan kami,!'' Kuro, yang memegang dual dager mengarahkan dager di tangan kirinya kearah perut Naruto.

Tak ingin mati konyol, Naruto menendang perut Shiro hingga dia terlempat kebelakang dan kemudian menangkis dager itu dengan kunai di tangan kanannya.

' Trang '

'' Sayangnya aku dapat menangkisnya loh,'' balas Naruto dengan seringaian meremehkan.

'' Benarkah,?'' Kuro memperlebar seringaiannya.

Instring yang telah tertempa bertahun-tahun menjeritkan tanda bahaya, dari sudut matanya pedang panjang tengah tertebas kelehernya.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menyapukan kaki kirinya kearah pinggang Kuro yang terbuka pertahanannya.

' Duagh '

' Trank '

Kuro terlempar ke samping, Naruto lalu menahan pedang panjang itu dengan Kunai di tangan kirinya sembari mendorong dan menyerang dengan kunai di tangan kanannya.

' Slash '

Si Ceetah berhasil menghindari sabetan itu dengan kecepatannya, setelah dia menghindar, dari arah belakang Shiro menyerang dengan kedua pedangnya.

' Trank, trank, trank,'

Adu sekil berpedang pun terjadi, walau nampak Naruto hanya menahannya tanpa membalas serangan itu.

' Trank '

Satu tebasan penuh tenaga di tahan oleh Naruto, nampak percikan bunga api tercipa cukup banyak.

'' Khe, rupanya dari tadi kau belum serius huh,? Tapi tenang saja karena boss dapat membuatmu jadi serius,'' Shiro menyeringai meremehkan, matanya menyalak penuh kebanggaan.

Naruto masih menunjukan raut datarnya, menghiraukan ucapan lawan di depannya. Namun firasat buruk tiba-tiba menyeruak di hatinya, sebuah firasat yang mengusik ketenangannya.

 **'' Mati ''**

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar suara itu, dia menoleh keasal suara. Terlihat seekor Minotor besar tengah menghunuskan pedang kerisnya kearah Sona yang hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya, begitu pula dengan seluruh anggotanya yang hanya dapat menunjukan raut terkejut.

Naruto mendorong keras kunai yang menahan Shiro, namun nampaknya manusia Anjing itu bisa menahannya dan memang itulah rencana awalnya, dia beserta dua rekannya menahan si manusia sementara sang boss menghabisi iblis muda yang belum mengerti pahitnya sebuah pertempuran.

Di kanan-kiri Naruto, Kuro dan si Ceetah bersiap menebaskan senjatanya kearah Naruto yang nampak tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dari siruasi yang berbahaya itu.

' Sling '

' Crash '

Seluruh mata melebar terkejut begitu suara benda tajam menusuk sesuatu, tak ada yang bergerak karena masih terlalu syok untuk mengekspresikan yang mereka lihat.

' Tes,tes,tes,'

Darah menetes deras ketanah dari ujung senjata tajam yang telah menembus perut targetnya itu, bak bendungan di jebol paksa darah itu tak berhenti mengalir.

' Sret '

' Chough '

Senjata berbentuk keris itu di cabut paksa oleh si empunya sebelum dirinya melompat jauh kebelakang.

' Tes,tes,tes,'

Airmata mulai mengalir dari Violet yang masih melebar syok, tubuhnya seperti mati tak dapat dia gerakan.

'' Syu-syuk-ur lah, k-au ba-baik-ba-ik saja,''

' Brugh '

' Chough '

Selepas mengucapkan itu, dia terjatuh tertunduk dengan dengkulnya yang menjadi penyangga tubuhnya, tangan kirinya dia sanggakan ke tanah untuk menjaganya tetap tegak sementara tangan kanannya memegang luka menganga di perutnya yang mesih terus mengalirkan darah.

'' Na-Naruto,,,,,, Naruto,,,,!'' semula nadanya lirih, namun di kata keduanya meninggi khawatir. Gadis bob itu lalu jongkok dan memegang kedua pipi pemuda yang telah berkorban untuknya itu, menatap mata biru pudarnya yang nampak mulai berubah menjadi biru cerah seperti lautan lepas, sementara bibirnya yang belepotan darah nampak menunjukan sebuah senyuman meski terlihat menakutkan.

'' Ba-baka, apa yang kau lakukan,!'' Sona hanya bisa menunjukan raut marahnya, namun juga khawatir dengan airmata terus mengalir dengan deras.

'' A-aku bai-k-ba-ik sa-ja,'' Naruto berusaha menenangkan gadis di depannya meski ragu kalau gadis itu akan tenang dengan ucapannya itu.

'' Baka,! Apa kau kira aku akan percaya hah,! Hiks,,, ka-kau tidak harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk melindungiku,'' Sona terisak, melemah di setiap katanya karena tidak mampu menerima keadaan Naruto yang begitu buruk.

'' Jangan menangis, kamu jadi terlihat jelek,'' tangan kiri Naruto terangkat, menghapus lelehan airmata di pipi putih Sona. Walau terlihat percuma karena air mata itu mengalir dengan deras.

'' Baka,! Buat apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu,!'' walau dengan nada keras, namun Sona nampaknya senang denga perhatian dari pemuda di depannya, namun perasaan khawatir lebih mendominasi dirinya sekarang.

'' Tapi bagiku itu penting, karena sekarang kamu bagian dari diriku jadi aku harus menjagamu tetap tersenyum,'' ucap Naruto dengan pandangan serius. '' Kurama, cegah pendarahanku, chakraku tak mampu menyembuhkan luka ini,''

 **'' Sedang aku lakukan, Bocah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri,''** balas Kurama melalui telepati.

Sona sebenarnya bingung, pemuda di depannya berbicara dengan siapa tapi dia tak menanyakan itu karena hatinya tengah kacau.

' Terimakasih,' batin Naruto. '' Akan aku binasakan orang yang akan melukaimu, takan aku biarkan dia bisa menghirup udara lagi,'' pandangan Naruto mendingin, biru cerahnya kembali memudar. Tatapan yang dulu pernah terlihat oleh musuhnya di medan perang kembali terlihat, tatapan yang menjanjikan rasa sakit tak berujung.

Sona kontan tersentak melihat tatapan Naruto itu, dia tidak pernah melihat tatapan semenakutkan itu. Violetnya terkunci pada biru pudar yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar walau hanya dengan tatapannya saja.

'' Jangan kemana-mana,'' ucap dingin pemuda pirang itu sebelum menghilang dari tatapan violet gadis Shitri itu.

T.B.C

Note,

Terimakasih buat semuanya aja, tak banyak kata. Jarang up karena hp yang buat ngetik kebakar dan kalau buat nulis dari awal lagi itu rasanya butuh banyak mood yang kadang tak pernah mau datang, jadi meski sudah di pikirkan jalan ceritanya sering tak tercurahkan alias mubajir dalam pikiran saja.

Aku ucapkan terimakasih pada yang sudah memberi saran dan juga mengkritik seperti para flamer's...

Ngomong-ngomong soal flamer, ada satu flamer pengecut bin pecundang yang tidak login dan tidak berani memakai nama sendiri karena mungkin malu dengan namanya sendiri.

Agak geli membaca tulisannya, hell apa segitu bodohnya tidak ngerti maksud ceritaku,? Ayolah aku cuman pakai makna ambigu, kalau sampai tidak tau ya bikin nyingnyir. Di sekolahan juga udah di ajarin kata bermakna ambigu kan,? Ck, mau marah dia orang tolol, jadinya malah lucu, pikiranya ituloh, kayak ndak di pakai. Yah buat yang merasa aja, ngeflame paling panjang dan dengan pecundangnya tidak login...

Ths sama yang sudah ngereview dan kasih motifasi dorongan buat menulis lagi, saran dan masukan juga aku tampung. Maaf soal pair, ini juga tak terduga sih sebenere. Tapi kalau masih di beri kesempatan buat nulis tetep akan aku kasih cerita yang menarik meski tak sebagus para master ff.

Mungkin cukup sekian, sebelumnya saya mohon maaf bila tidak berkenan dengan kata-kata saya dan saya ucapkan terimakasih atas apresiasinya,,,

nuhun, mohon undur diri...


End file.
